


Poltergeist

by Starshaker



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angel Bonds, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Soul Bond, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is brought back unceremoniously, in the middle of the night, limited grace, powers and communication.   Each member of Team Free Will can communicate with Gabriel in a different way. Dean can hear him, Cas can see him and Sam can't do more that feel the touch when Gabriel reaches for him. Team Free Will can't seem to avoid problem after problem as they work to return Gabriel to full power whilst dealing with another case of werewolves, witches and sacrifices.</p><p>Eventual implied Teen wolf crossover from chapter 14/15ish. I'm currently editing, improving and reposting this from my FF.net account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel was brought back unceremoniously. Dropped on to what felt like a bed in a dark room. He reached out to steady himself with one hand which landed on something more solid that the soft mattress. He quickly snapped the lights on and found he wasn't alone. He quickly drew back his hand.

"Sam?"

"Dean what the…" Sam muttered, groaning as he woke up and looked to the doorway. It was then when Gabriel witnessed Sam's practiced hunter reflexes; he was on his feet, knife grabbed from goodness knows where and poised, scanning the room. Sam's eyes passed straight through Gabriel as if he wasn't there.

"Hey Sam, right here kiddo! Coo-e," Gabriel said, waving his arms around for emphasis, "Loud as ever, come on Sammy, Right here!" Sam didn't even glance towards Gabriel, just frowned up at the light, switched it back off and returned to bed.

 

Gabriel huffed and leant back against the headboard looking over to Sam. He could still make out Sam’s features in the dim light.

"Some welcome back kiddo," Gabriel tried snapping the light on again. Nothing. "Forget this…" Gabriel said. He stood from the bed and snapped his fingers once again. He expected Heaven to appear around him. Nothing. "Huh, thrown back here, invisible, sub-standard powers. Gee, thanks Dad," Gabriel grumbled. "Oh how I do love your lessons," 

He glanced back to Sam to see he was asleep once more, though he'd rolled over to face away from Gabriel. As he looked down at Sam a thought crossed Gabriel's mind. 

"Oh no, you have got to be kidding me." He looked up to the ceiling, desperately searching for the angel network, any spark of sound from his brethren. "Well he sure as hell didn't summon me back in his sleep, which means you put me back specifically here for a reason. Is this meant to be the whole guardian angel routine as penance or something? Seriously...the kid's a walking death trap. I thought Castiel had the Winchester's backs!" He called out without response. "Oh no, Cassie?"

Discomfort rose in him as the implications of his question settled. He reached out, mentally trying to feel his brother. Consciously using the ability felt strained, a skill he was only able to access via a thin thread. A spark of familiarity registered nearby and with a glance back to where Sam slept, Gabriel followed it to a room down the hall. Sam didn't wake as Gabriel left and shut the door behind him.

 

The door Gabriel followed Castiel's signature to was at the far end of a wooden floored corridor and the door was left slightly ajar. Gabriel peered through the gap and the scene before him definitely warranted a smirk. 

Castiel looked up from where he was curled round the older Winchester, both angel's eye's met, one raising his eyebrows in shock, the other in amusement.

"Gabriel?" Cas whispered, sounding as if he didn't truly believe himself.

"Bro, this is positively domestic," Gabriel teased. He stepped forward and sat back on the covers at the foot of the bed. Castiel cocked his head to one side and watched Gabriel with a frown pulling at his eyes. He barely reacted when Dean startled awake next to him. Dean's eyes were fixed on Cas', wary and prepared. Gabriel wondered for a moment whether Castiel often woke in this demeanour in the middle of the night.

"Gabriel?" Castiel asked again.

"The one and only,"

"Gabriel get the hell out of my bedroom!" Dean growled searching the room quickly as he pushed himself up. His eyes too passed straight through where Gabriel sat.

"Newsflash, neither Winchester brother can see me. Kind of glad you can to be honest Cassie. Starting to think I _really_ was dead,"

"Cas where is he?" Dean asked reaching out to Castiel's shoulder as Castiel continued to stare straight at Gabriel. "And please tell me I'm allowed to banish him,"

"Try it Dean-o"

"He's at the end of the bed but, Dean,” Castiel said, “Dean I can't hear him," Castielvoice was quiet and an edge of nerves turned Gabriel’s stomach. The sound of Cas' distress snapped Dean into action-mode immediately.

"But you know he's here?" Dean scanned Castiel’s face careefully.

"I can see him yes," Cas said slowly looking to Dean for a moment before back to Gabriel.

"Welcome back Gabriel, I give you the three wise monkeys," Gabriel said as he threw his arms up in an exaggerated gesture. Deans eyes didn't fix on him but continued to scan across the room before returning to Castiel every few seconds.

"Dean-o, would you please tell my brother that father has seen fit to bring me back, drop me on ol' Sammy's bed and I think, set me up for the whole guardian angel routine" Gabriel said and Dean immediately rounded on him.

"You stay away from my brother!" He snapped and Gabreil recoiled despite Dean’s eyes not falling on him directly.

"Why would he give you guardianship of Sam Winchester? The Winchesters are under my protection," Cas asked; both Dean and Gabriel looked to him confused.

"I thought you couldn't hear him," Dean asked.

"I lip-read and coupled it with your reaction," Castiel told him plainly. Gabriel didn't mention the look of pride and admiration that crossed Dean's face when he looked at Castiel.

"Aw Cassy, I always knew you were the smart one," Gabriel said smiling, He reached out to knock Castiel's leg but when Castiel gave no reaction he pulled away hesitantly and scowled.

 

"I don't understand why only Dean can hear you, and I see you," Castiel said, his own frown returned as he spoke.

"Hey, me neither bro. Sammy had no-reaction at all. That's why I thought guardian angel; help but not interact sort of thing," Gabriel shrugged 

"Perhaps it’s another sense than sight or hearing that e may be able to use to interact with you," Castiel suggested.

"Hmm, taste test maybe,” Gabriel suggested and he grinned and raised his eyebrows as he glanced to Dean, “Dean-o, what do you think?"

"Stay away from my brother,” Dean growled. He’d given up his attempts to pinpoint where Gabriel was and sat back down on the bed. Dean discretely slid his arm behind Cas' back.

"Dean, if my brother has been made Sam's guardian angel, he can do him no harm," Castiel said locking eyes with Dean. There was about 5 inches between them.

"Why can't he push off back to Heaven?" Dean asked, and he shot Cas a pleading look

"I'm locked out," Gabriel said sullenly.

"You're what?" Dean said as he looked up without remembering he wouldn't see Gabriel.

"I died and they changed the locks," Gabriel told them and an awkward silence fell on the group until Castiel pushed the bedcovers away.

"Dean, please go back to sleep. I'd like to speak with my brother,"

"Can you get him to leave if you can possibly help it?" Dean whined. Castiel didn't reply, but shepherded Gabriel from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can only read your lips if you look at me Gabriel," Castiel said slowly. Gabriel had dramatically dropped himself into an armchair and run his hands down his face. At Castiel's comment he glowered at his brother.

"I assume you're not a hallucination since you don't inherently know how to communicate with us," Castiel started as he levelled a dubious look at Gabriel.

"Get a lot of those do you?" Gabriel said then immediately regretted it and changed the topic back, "Cassie first thing I know is from about half an hour ago when I fell full force on to Sasquatch's bed up there."

"And what of before tonight?" Castiel asked.

"Angel blade to the gut courtesy of our dear Luci, then a long blank; I know time has passed but there's just nothing up here," Gabriel tapped his forehead and didn't miss the slight quirk of a smile pulling at Castiel's mouth before it vanished. The little angel had clearly been spending a little too long in the company of his charge. Damn Winchesters.

"And what of your grace?" Castiel asked.

"Not a lot," Gabriel said with a shrug. Castiel tipped his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I turned on the light in Sam's room, could still feel your grace to find you, but that's it,” Gabriel explained, “Can't even pull my wings out to go anywhere. I guess that won't be enough to reassure Romeo up there," He waved a hand in the direction of the ceiling.

"Dean bears no resemblance to the Shakespearean character," Castiel said, his eyes narrowed.

"I don't know how you're my brother sometimes," Gabriel said, but from the bashful look that crossed Castiel's face, the affection wasn't missed by the lack of audio. Gabriel smiled; connecting with Castiel after so long felt like something he was missing, and was going to do some serious catching up with.

"Were you given any message to deliver? A task?" Castiel asked. Gabriel shook his head, "Perhaps something will be reveals to us in the following days,"

"Not like I've anything better to do than stick around," Gabriel said and he shrugged his shoulders again. "Don't suppose you have a stash of candy somewhere do you?" He asked optimistically. Castiel shook his head in exasperation and a bowl of Candy and chocolate appeared at Gabriel's side.

"Dean hopes it makes you fat," Castiel said as he stood from the seat.

"How?” Gabriel started and then an idea began to fit in his head around the facts, “Oh Cassie, you didn't actually mate it that muttonhead did you?"

"No!" Gabriel smirked at Castiel's outburst, but raised his eyebrows and gestured for Cas to continue. "Dean and I are not in a sexual relationship; our bond is one of companionship and comfort. He merely learnt to use the existing bond for its telepathic capabilities,"

"Not sexual my ass," Gabriel muttered under his breath but Castiel clearly knew him too well.

"This is not something I'm going to continue discussing with you," Castiel told him firmly and a look of hurt briefly crossed his expression.

"Cas…" Gabriel started.

"No,”Castiel cut him off, “I am going back upstairs and would prefer if you stayed here until morning,"

"And what am I supposed to do?" Gabriel asked sullenly.

"Try to connect with your grace, discover your purpose. Whatever non-destructive endeavour you wish. If Sam comes down I would ask that if you cannot communicate with him by conventional means, that you wait until Dean and I are present before using your grace around him,"

"Wow, what a gracious host you make Cassie," Gabriel said and he slumped back in the chair.

"And you a courteous house guest," Castiel countered. Gabriel's mouth dropped open at his brother's obvious distain, "Goodnight Gabriel, I'll see you in the morning," Castiel turned away from him and disappeared.

 

"Welcome back Gabriel," Gabriel whispered to himself as he sunk further into the armchair and half wished it would swallow him up. "We all missed you," He shut his eyes and felt terribly lonely. Over the next hours Gabriel's mind relived the memories of all the people he'd tricked and deserted: his previous justifications feeling petty and frayed at the edges.

"I came through for this lot though didn't I? I picked a side; this was your end game, apocalypse solved, archangels eliminated. What possible use could these humans have for me no that you throw me back down here as practically a ghost,” His head sunk to his hands and Gabriel let out a shuddering sigh of despair, “I came through for them, your precious humans, what more is there?" 

 

The sun was coming through the curtains when Gabriel bolted up in his seat, a ripple of grace pulsing through him before dissipating and vanishing as if it had never been.

"No, no, no, no, no," Gabriel chanted reaching out for any indication it hadn't just been his imagination. Deep inside himself he felt a faint steady pulse of power, like an echo in the distance. No matter how he tried he just couldn't access it.

It wasn't until the front door shut that Gabriel's focus snapped back to reality. He glanced up through the window and saw Sam stretching on the porch. He watched as Sam set off at a jog down the street. Gabriel's eyes lingered on the spot on the corner Sam had turned at. By the time he refocused the pulse of energy was gone. Gabriel sighed and fell back into the chair once more; hoping meditation might show him some answers.

 

"Have you made any progress brother?" Castiel asked, placing a hand on the back of Gabriel's chair.

"Nothing worth writing home about," Gabriel said, tilting his head back to look at Castiel. "Where's Dean-o?"

"He's currently showering. I would ask that you don't antagonise him, but I suspect that would be a futile request," Castiel raised his eyebrows in a way that felt very much like a challenge as he surveyed Gabriel.

"How is it that you are the only one who's ever been able to make me feel human-sized?" Gabriel asked and Castiel shook his head and smiled with good humour.

"Perhaps our father hopes to teach you humility," He suggested.

"If Dad had come back I would have liked a postcard, y'know," Gabriel said 

"He is still here: teaching us, providing us with what we need for the right path," Castiel said in all seriousness. Gabriel took in his brother's expression and was speechless.

"After all he put you through?" He asked incredulously. Castiel merely smiled.

“Not even trial and reward is as obvious as it would first seem,”

Castiel turned and walked to the next room where Dean had entered and begun preparing breakfast. Gabriel followed him but paused by the door; watching as Castiel chose to stand at Dean's side.

"He's still here then," Dean muttered, looking up to Castiel as he approached.

"Yes. Are you alright Dean?"

"I'll deal," Dean said nodding once before he turned and leant back against the counter, his own side brushing Castiel's arm before speaking out to the room. "Gabriel…" He said warily. Gabriel rolled his eyes at the obvious distaste for his presence.

"Yeah Dean-o. Right here," Gabriel volunteered. Dean glanced to Castiel and followed his gaze, but of course saw nothing stood in Gabriel's place. Dean returned his gaze to Castiel instead.

"Do we know what's wrong?" He asked.

"If he has been brought back by our father there may be nothing wrong,” Cas told him, “This may be Gabriel's task,"

"What to be our pet poltergeist? Gimme a break," Dean huffed, rolled his eyes and glared at the floor. Gabriel crossed his arms, “ Do you think you can fix it? Like reconnect the power," Dean asked after a moment.

"My brother thinks our father has a plan for me like this…" Gabriel said and was immediately met with a frown from Castiel.

"That does not discount the fact that I shall help you in any way I can," Castiel insisted and Gabriel offered back a grateful smile. 

"Why?" Dean said obstinately, but it was Gabriel's confused and whispered "Why?" the Castiel answered first.

"You are my brother," He said before turning to Dean, "And it is what we do,"

"Cas I don't like it, what if he's just playing with us, I don't like it,"

"No, you don't like him,” Cas said, “That does not mean he does not need and deserve our help,"

"Deserve?" Dean asked with obvious scepticism.

"Gabriel would you allow us a moment," Castiel sighed and giving Gabriel a pleading look. Gabriel was only too happy to take a step back from this domestic though as he turned tail to return to the living room he realised that their moment of privacy was guaranteed regardless. No noise came from the kitchen thereafter apart from several frustrated sighs from Dean. 

Gabriel dropped down onto the sofa and dozed instead, oblivious to the click of the front door. Oblivious too of Sam’s return until Sam lowered himself onto the sofa, starled them both and yelled for his brother. Gabriel didn't have time to move.

 

"Hey Dean, I'm back. What's for breakfa-ah!" Sam toppled off the sofa and Dean came rushing into the room yelling that if Gabriel had tried anything he'd be back in wherever the hell he'd been before he could think trickster.

"Dude, I just fell off the sofa, I'm probably still half asleep. It's nothing," Sam said as he pulled himself back to his feet with an embarrassed look. As Dean’s rant continued Sam looked to Castiel for some sort of explanation.Gabriel protested his innocence but of course it wasn't heard.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel watched as Sam cast a glance towards the kitchen where Castiel had sent Dean back to finish breakfast.

"Cas, what did I miss?" Sam asked apprehensively.

"We believe Gabriel has returned, I can see him and Dean is able to hear him speaking,"

"All those hallucinations and now _I'm_ the one that can't see or hear him," He asked with disbelief. Sam glanced down at the sofa briefly, his brows pierced with a frown. Gabriel waved in a futile attempt to catch his attention..

"Do you really want to?" Dean called from the kitchen, the smell of burning bacon drifted into the room. Sam rolled his eyes but then appeared to be lost for words for what he wanted to ask next.

“Dick,” Gabriel muttered and looked down to his hands.

"Uh, Cas. Where is he now?" He asked slowly after a few silent moments had passed.

"He is currently sat on the right hand side of the sofa, and I believe he just called your brother a dick," Castiel said, waving to where Sam presumed Gabriel was sat. Sam looked from Castiel to the empty space at the end of the sofa and took a tentative step forward.

"Gabriel…" Sam raised a hand slowly as if he were approaching a wild animal, "Uh, can you reach out to me, I uh…” Gabriel forced a smile and lurched up to grab Sam’s hand, expecting to pass straight through. Gabriel’s hand his solid flesh. 

The sudden grip around his hand made Sam gasp. When Gabriel glanced to Castiel it was clear he hadn't been anticipating the reaction either. Gabriel certainly hadn't been expecting it. He only gripped tighter as the realisation grew that he could feel the warmth of Sam's hand where he had passed straight through Castiel like the ghost he felt like he was.

"I can feel him," Sam said, looking up again to Castiel, "As if he was right there holding my hand," Sam said, awe in his voice. “In a death grip,”

“Sorry,” Gabriel loosened his grip slightly but found he couldn’t convince himself to let go.

"It seems Gabriel too can feel you,” Castiel said with evident surprise, “This appears to be the means of communication granted to you,"

"But I can't use it communicate with him, not like you and Dean," Sam said rubbing his thumb along Gabriel's hand absent mindedly.

"Do not underestimate this gift Sam, If Gabriel has been brought back for a purpose this must surely be valued," Sam looked down looking ashamed of Castiel calling him out. "Might I suggest you test this communication, I shall call you when Dean has finished making breakfast," Castiel said. He met Gabriel's eyes for a moment as he turned to leave the room and a calm smile pulling at his lips.

 

 

Sam watched Castiel leave and felt his nerves building in him as he focussed on the invisible grip on his hand. Using his other hand he followed the length of Gabriel's arm to his shoulder, his neck and was running his fingers through the sensation of Gabriel's hair before he felt it being batted away.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Sam stuttered, "I just…you're," Sam paused shaking his head and looking down ignoring whatever thought he was going to voice. He was pulled back to reality at his brother calling him.

"Sammy, food's up!" Dean called through to them.

"Yeah, sure I'm coming," Sam yelled back towards the kitchen and then he looked back to where his hand was in an iron grip. "You coming with?" He asked then empty space in front of him and the answer came in the form of an invisible shove which, as it caught him off guard, made him yelp and misstep before he was caught by that same invisible force.

"I really hate you," Sam mumbled, but on finding his hand being dragged towards the kitchen, a smile tugged at his lips.

 

Dean glanced up as Sam stumbled in but with a simple nod to his brother to assure him he was okay, Dean went back to plating up; some things never change.

"So when did he turn up this morning?" Sam asked, kicking out the chair next to him which usually remained empty Dean raised an eyebrow at the action but didn't comment.

"He appeared last night he says, in your room," Cas said, filling the gap when Dean appeared to still be against having the archangel in his home.

"My room," Sam asked nervously, "Was it him who turned the light on?"

"He says so yes," Castiel interpreted.

"I thought it was Dean or the wiring or something," Sam said with a half hearted shrug.

"It was the only use of grace he has managed since he was brought back," Castiel explained as he moved the dirty pans to the sink

"Why? Is he limited or just can't, like, access it,” He asked.

"We don't know," Castiel said solemnly.

"But the sooner we sort it, the sooner he's out of here. Now eat up before it goes cold," Dean said, as he slid three plates onto the table. Silence fell over the three of them as they ate.

 

As they were clearing away, Castiel excused himself to investigate Gabriel's resurrection in Heaven.

"Well it looks like we're back in the Ghostbusters business then Sammy," Dean said as he stood by the sink waiting for the bowl to fill. Sam rolled his eyes; since he'd finished his breakfast he'd let his arm hang at his side hoping Gabriel might reach out again.

"So uh, you can hear him," Sam said

"Gabriel, yeah; much as I might not want to," Dean grumbled, glancing over his shoulder and shrugging.

"Is he okay?" He asked.

"You are such a sap for sob stories Sammy," Dean grumbled as he shut off the hot water. Sam felt something brush his hand and looked down as he felt a smaller hand slide into his.

"Just humour me, alright?" Sam insisted as he looked back up to his brother.

"Says he's just peachy and…. What the hell! Get your hands off him!" Dean turned and soap suds splattered down across the tiled floor.

"Whoa, Dean it's okay. It's just like you and Cas can see and hear him, I can, uh, feel him,"

"I swear if you touch him," Dean growled, his eyes darting to the space around Sam.

"Dean, this is going nowhere. What are we going to do?"

"Fix him and kick him out," Dean deadpanned.

"Dean!"

"Hey, I know we kind of owe him, but I am sure as hell not playing host to an archangel poltergeist,"

"How dangerous is he if he can barely turn on a light?" Sam was promptly hit round the back of the head by an obviously irritated Gabriel. Sam scowled at the space next to him and threw out his arm until it hit what Sam assumed was Gabriel's solid body. He winced when it hurt like he'd just hit stone. Archangel. He scowled again

 

"If I could exorcise him or salt and burn his ass like a regular ghost, I would," Dean's eyes flickered past Sam for a moment, "Hey, bring it feathers,"

"Hey, can you act like you actually want to help him," Sam said,

"Look, Cas is on the case. I'm just saying I'm not thrilled playing house to the guy who, let’s not get this wrong, he seriously pissed us about for a hell of a long time. At the very least consider this might be another wind up,"

"Cas believes him," Sam said, convinced.

"Yeah," Dean sighed, his frustration obvious; but he visibly deflated and stepped back, "Yeah, he does; and we will help him Sam. Once we know what's happening," Sam nodded once.

"Look, uh, I've got work to finish so are you going to get groceries or something 'til Cas turns up with anything?" Sam asked.

"I can't leave you hear to deal with him if you have work to do," Dean protested but Sam waved him off.

"I'll be fine, what's the worst he can do?" Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"He's a trickster Sammy; you don't dare a jerk like that to do his worst,"

"If he tries anything too bad I'll see if an angel banishing sigil works," Sam said lightly. The brothers shared a grin and Dean sneered at a spot to Sam’s right.

"If only you could hear him now," Dean said chuckling, "You sure you'll be alright while I get the groceries and stuff?"

"Yes mom," Sam groaned..

"Bitch," Dean snapped and Sam countered it automatically.

"Jerk,"

"Don't throw any parties while I'm gone," Dean called as he grabbed his keys and jacket from the hall and left. Sam could imagine Gabriel stood next to him saying "Well kiddo, look like it's just you and me,"

 

Gabriel had a minor panic moment when he heard Sam sigh and mutter, "Yeah, just you and me,"

"Sammy, can you hear me too?" Gabriel asked just as Sam turned tail and led the way to a study through a narrow hallway at the back of the kitchen. From the lack of response Gabriel reasoned the comment must have been a fluke. He followed Sam into the room and came face to face with the most orderly mess he'd ever seen. 

The floor, desk, chair and shelves were all covered and hidden behind stacks of books and files and folders, sorted labelled and categorised. Gabriel turned to Sam who was unearthing another chair from beneath the papers.

"I don't even know if you're still here, but if you want to sit with me while I do my work, you can," He paused a moment glancing behind him, "Probably went to bug Dean anyhow," Sam sighed. Gabriel reached out to touch Sam's arm to reassure him and Sam froze instantly before reaching up to feel where Gabriel was for himself.

"I wish I could see you Gabriel. When I feel you do something like that my first instinct is to think ‘where is the closest knife’," Sam looked away and lowered his head, "Sorry. I mean we did this to you, got you on our side, and convinced you to help us. You died for us and now you're stuck like this. I'm just so sorry,"

Gabriel could stand there shouting how wrong Sam was; It was his choice. A choice he was proud of making. Gabriel wouldn’t hear it. He spun Sam around to face him and hugged him; willing with everything he had left that Sam understood. When Sam dipped his head to rest on Gabriel's and looped his arms around Gabriel's back both men let out a shaky sigh of relief.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so…" Gabriel stifled Sam's sobbing and apologies with a forceful hand across his mouth. Sam's eyes went wide at the pressure but only once Gabriel felt Sam relax again did he drop his hand away. To Gabriel, the boy appeared lost; lost and unfocused. He took Sam be the shoulders and pointed him towards the desk where his laptop sat booted up and ready.

"Uh yeah, I'd better, uh, right…" Sam said, opening various files and shuffling through the contained papers. "This is for my, uh dissertation," He said, "Swapped law from anthropology, it just kind of fit, y'know. Cas said it was because I'd been fighting against acceptance of the whole family hunting thing. But it's who I am; with Dean and Cas, now that we've got a home too, stuff that's ours. I'm doing this for me, but I still have Dean; still have my family and we can keep helping and saving people. But uh, yeah, I'm babbling. My dissertation is on anthropomorphic religions and American folklore. There's this guy, Clayton Danvers, I'd put money on him having a hunter family. But uh, I've got to get this mailed by Friday so I should, err, probably get on with it,"

 

Gabriel sat down in the empty chair at the end of the desk, propping his feet up on the edge of Sam's chair. Sam glanced down when he felt Gabriel knock into his thigh and dropped his hand down to Gabriel's feet.

"Are you using me as a foot rest?” Sam asked almost as if he expected a snarky reply. Gabriel tapped out a tune which conjured a smirk from Sam.

"Darth Vader theme…Really?" He asked.

"Oh Sammy, you are such a nerd," Gabriel said, shaking his head,

"Yeah, nerd right," Sam muttered to himself.

"I swear you can hear me Sasquatch," Gabriel pressed his toes into Sam's leg which earned him another smile before Sam turned back to the work and began leafing through his research.


	4. Chapter 4

As Sam concentrated Gabriel daydreamed. It was tediously boring to sit like this, even with the slight amusement at Sam's facial expressions as he worked. He watched with half-lidded eyes as Sam reached out for a textbook and knocked a biro rolling across the table. Gabriel lazily reached out and caught it as it dropped from the ledge. When he glanced up to replace it on the desk Sam was watching his hand with confusion and awe filtering into his features.

"Either I'm going mad and imagining floating pens or that's you holding that," Sam said slowly. Gabriel held the pen up closer and waved it in front of Sam's face. Sam went to grab it but it slipped through his grasp as Gabriel pulled away.

"Does this mean you can write?" Sam asked. It was moments like that which made Gabriel feel really stupid. He grabbed Sam's arm and scribbled over the skin _looks like it kiddo_. Sam's face lit up, not taking his eyes from the writing on his arm.

"You know, I was going to suggest getting you a notepad," Sam said. 

_No need_.

"You'll run out of space using me," He said and rolled his eyes .

_If that's your only objection._ Gabriel licked his fingers and wiped at the ink on Sam's arm until it smudged, _better?_ A flush of pink had begun to fill up Sam's cheeks and he stuttered and pulled back.

"You, that…I really hate you,"

Instead of his first impulse to pull Sam back towards him, Gabriel reached over for an empty page from the desk. _Who'd have thought you were so squeamish Sammy x_

"I _really_ hate you," Sam said, falling back in his chair and staring hopelessly at the work before him. "I think I need a break," He stood and led the way out of the room, holding the door for Gabriel, "I'd ask you to help with the laundry or something but I'm guessing you wouldn't be interested in helping with housework while you're here,"

 

Gabriel considered it as Sam poured himself a glass of juice before walking towards the door to the backyard.

"Hey, Gabriel," Sam held out his hand and his eyes darted around the room, "Come with me, I want to show you something," Sam only had to wait a moment before Gabriel's smaller hand slipped into his. "You seriously have child's hands," Sam said as he led Gabriel outside.

 

Gabriel gasped when he saw the display before him.

"Cas started this when we first got the place. Dean came out here one morning and there were half a dozen plants and bushes and stuff. I'm sure he's bought stuff for Cas since too but it's kind of grown into this,"

Gabriel was looking at his brother's very own patch of Eden; and it scared him. Sam was quiet, just looking at the garden around him. Without realising Gabriel had tensed and was shaking slightly.

"Hey hey, you alright?" Sam had one of his hands on Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel couldn't even nod, he turned back to the house, and Sam followed without ever losing contact.

Sam returned to his work but Gabriel had repositioned himself to sit at Sam's side, leaning into him, still shaking periodically and Sam would loop his arm around Gabriel's shoulders and repeat a promise of fixing everything.

 

It was evening by the time Castiel returned, and Gabriel had settled into keeping close to Sam. He'd noticed both Winchesters had begun to look uneasy not knowing where he was in the room so keeping within reaching distance of Sam was proving to be reassuring, if only half so for Dean who spent most of the afternoon frowning if Sam reached back out to where Gabriel stood.

Castiel first greeted them before seeing the too obvious distress from Gabriel.

"You do not seem yourself," He said slowly after excusing them both to have a private conversation in the front hall.

"Yeah funny that," Gabriel said and then quickly returned his gaze to the floor.

"I am sorry I have not found any news thus far, I was met with hostility when I tried to explore information of any archangels,"

"Don't sweat it bro, tend your own flowers first," Gabriel nodded to Dean who'd made no effort to hide the fact that he was listening in.

"So you have seen my…"

"Yeah, Sammy took me out there, its real special Cassy," He said and offered Castiel an encouraging smile. 

"You also left quite a memory on this earth," Castiel said as he sat down beside Gabriel and turned to face him.

"You're sharing yours, how Dad wanted us to,” Gabriel said as he waved a hand in the direction of the garden, “I'm fairly certain my patch keeled over in the dark,"

"You never looked back to find out?" Castiel asked, concerned.

"Do I really need to?" Gabriel asked, his voice strained and he was glad Cas couldn’t hear it.

"Perhaps, when you regain your grace it may be quite a revelation," Castiel said and Gabriel caught the subtle movement of Cas reaching out. Human physical contact as a means of comfort. They’d both become suckers for it.

 

Gabriel gave Castiel his best disbelieving look which only faltered when Dean interrupted from the front room.

"When you two are done talking in cryptic angel speak I think Sammy's missing his angel!" This was closely followed by Sam calling his brother a jerk.

"This really is home sweet home for you, isn't it?" Gabriel asked, and upon seeing Castiel smile fondly Gabriel needed no other answer.

 

Sam had already excused himself to go to bed and Dean had made Cas swear to him that Gabriel hadn't followed him up there. Soon after that Castiel also had to leave, though he promised to return to Dean later. Gabriel didn't even need to comment to earn a glare from his brother. When it was just the two of them left Dean drank about a third of his beer before he spoke.

"Do I need to go through house rules?" He asked suddenly

"You probably think you need to," Gabriel drawled and leant back across the seat. He’d ended up sat across one of the armchairs, his feet dangled over the arm.

"No messing with Cas," Dean said and pointed a finger in Gabriel's direction.

"He's helping me, why would I screw with him," Gabriel asked.

"No messing with Sam," Dean said, ignoring Gabriel’s comment.

"The kid can look out for himself pretty well," Gabriel shrugged. Dean’s face dropped and he quickly covered it with a frown.

"You didn't see him when we got you killed," Dean said as he tipped his beer back.

"You didn't get me killed; but yeah he seemed a little torn up. You two don't have the best list of living accomplices,"

"You were more than just that to Sam," Dean’s expression was pierced and Gabriel could see the anger building beneath.

 

"Kid's lost a lot, It builds up; me coming back is probably frikken awful for his guilt on everyone else," Gabriel said as he saw Dean look up and about to brush off his own comment.

"Just, An' I'll only say this once, so you'd better hear it loud and clear. When this is over and you get your mojo back and whatever, don't just walk out and never show your face again,W Dean warned him, “He's already attached after like a day and all the touching..." He scoffed and groaned as he tipped his head back against the back of the sofa.

"So… no messing with Sam," Gabriel repeated and watched as Dean looked up to the ceiling and drew in a deep breath.

"Yeah," Dean finished his beer, stood and stretched. He walked towards the stairs and dropped his bottle into the bin before he paused by the doorway, "He uh, gets nightmares of losing people too. Won't have me or Cas go in to make sure he's okay now, says he just needs to get over them on his own. If you can help us, that's all I need," Gabriel didn't reply but waited until Dean withdrew from the room and heard the door at the end of the landing shut.

 

Gabriel tried again that night to connect with his Grace but the blankness of meditation kept being interrupted it images of Sam; his smile, his tears, the feeling of his hand in Gabriel's. His focus was completely off.

"Damn it," Gabriel muttered. He stretched and heard several of his vessel's back vertebrae joints crack. It was then that he heard the signs of clearly unrestful sleep and mumblings from Sam's room above.

"Okay Sammy, you got my attention," Gabriel muttered as he climbed the stairs and opened the door slowly so as not to wake him.

 

Sam was curled into a tight ball, covers fallen on to the floor and Gabriel couldn't help but picture a scared frightened animal. He crossed the room picking up the covers and placing them back over the foot of the bed before crouching down at Sam's side. Gabriel reached out and lay a hand on Sam’s arm. In his sleepy haze Sam pulled away but Gabriel persisted, running his hand down the length of Sam's arm until Sam began to wake. 

It was clear to Gabriel from the redness of Sam's eyes that this was exactly what Dean had mentioned. He continued to run his hand up and down Sam’s arm until he became a little more coherent.

"Gabe," He groaned, lifting a hand to Gabriel's to hold it in place. Sam let out a shaky breath and rolled onto his back stretching out and Gabriel saw him wince from the uncomfortable position he had been in previously.

"Are you…Are you going to stay?" Sam asked, staring up at the ceiling, "Not like forever, I can't ask you that I guess," Gabriel couldn't think of how to answer him so busied himself pulling the covers back up around Sam instead. 

Gabriel then sat himself down cross-legged at the foot of the bed. Sam sighed when he felt the bed dip and rubbed his hands over his face. "Huh, staying then," Sam reached out again but his hand fell short of where Gabriel sat. Gabriel looked at the outstretched hand before shuffling closer.

"This is the most ridiculous of your dependencies Winchester," Gabriel said as he took Sam's hand in both of his.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel sat cross legged by Sam's middle and studied the boy as he drifted back to sleep, the stress induced lines on his forehead, the tension around his shoulders and especially how securely he kept hold of Gabriel's hand as if it were his only lifeline through the night. Gabriel frowned as he wished he could ease it all away. He felt the swirl of grace inside him a moment later. In the haze of shock he reached out to try and secure it, claim it, but the moment he reached out it dissipated once more.

 

"You know it’s bad when even your own Grace runs away from you," He told Sam, " Hey, I'll even do that laundry with you tomorrow, no complaints, maybe a few comments on the amounts of plaid, but it’s not like you'll hear them anyway," Gabriel sighed, "Even do it if I had my Grace back, though I might accidentally shrink some of Dean-o's stuff," Gabriel laughed a little to himself imagining Sam's laugh at Dean's face,

"Of course you'd go all moral high ground and get me to fix it, but it'd be totally worth it, and you'd probably stop him before he banished me right?" As he stroked the back of Sam's hand with his thumb he felt the pocket of Grace swell once again, he didn't even try to reach for it,

"My Grace has made another appearance Sammy; thinks it's playing shy but I know it’s there. Like playing hide and seek with Fenrir," He felt the Grace swell a little more, shifting. Sam shifted and rolled onto his side, visibly relaxing. The Grace eased away as Sam sighed in his sleep and settled closer to Gabriel. Gabriel reached out and ran his fingers through Sam's hair. "Definitely something about you isn't it,"

 

He pulled away as the door opened a crack and Castiel peered around the corner, "Gabriel? I thought I felt…" Castiel asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah bro, I'll tell you in the morning. Don't worry about it," Gabriel waved away his concern and his gaze returned to Sam and the door closed once more.

 

Sam squinted at the brightness of the room and buried his head back in the pillows when he awoke the next morning, though he felt more rested that he had in a long time. It was the scratch of something moving across his back which brought him to fully conscious. He tried to reach it but was soon pinned by an invisible force.

"Probably not my weirdest wake up, but what the hell are you doing?" He asked; a reply came in the form of a piece of paper dropping on to the pillow beside him. His arm was released so he could read it.

"Being artistic? What's that meant to mean?" He asked and another message dropped down beside him.

_Go back to sleep? Stay still? Don't complain and I won't draw a massive dick in permanent marker? Take your pick x_

"Wait, you're drawing on me in permanent marker!" Struggling to get up but to no avail he finally gave up and resigned to his fate. "I hate you," he muttered half-heartedly.

 _No you don't,_ came the reply.

 _Your brother does though, thinks I'm doing all sorts of nasty things with you since you weren't up before ten for the first time in ever_.

"Sounds about right," Sam said, covering up a snort of laughter. "But Dean wouldn't have come in here to give you the notebook, So Cas is back right?” Sam said as he relaxed back into the pillow, “Has he found anything new?" He asked.

_We have an idea what it might be,_

"And…"

_Not exactly something I can get a quick fix for. Now hold still!_

"Tonight you're sleeping on the couch; this is a horrible wake up call. Not even breakfast in bed," Sam paused and folded his arms beneath his head and stared out toward the window. He half expected another reply but no piece of paper came fluttering down to the pillow beside him. The scratch of pen continued across his back and shoulders. 

"How are you even holding me down and drawing at the same…. Oh God, scratch that I don't want to know," Sam groaned. "Did you even think about if I need to get up and pee or something?"

 _Do you?_ Another note dropped down beside him.

"Yes," Sam said just to be difficult.

_Tough, hold it. I'll be done in like ten minutes + you're really whiny in the mornings, I'm not sure I like it_

"Should have brought me coffee to wake me up properly." He told him, and then after pausing to consider "And pancakes."

 

Sam was just relaxing into the pillows again when Gabriel flapped another note in his face.

_I'm done, go look in the mirror x_

Sam felt the weight shift and he eased himself out of bed. He apprehensively padded towards the bathroom and even once he'd reached it he didn't feel like turning around, turning on the shower first before the insistent push of Gabriel that caused him to about face. Another invisible hand forced him to turn his head to look at the new design exhibited on his back; wings that spread from his waist, up to his shoulder blades and the tips just reaching to top of his arms. Sam stretched his arms out either side and almost stumbled as the effect of feathers rippling over his skin.

"I, these are," He faltered with his words until the only thing that escaped was "wow,"

The shower was fast streaming up the mirror and Sam watched as the words _easily impressed_ were spelt out.

"That's still really creepy," Sam said, overcoming his speechlessness, "Get out while I shower,” He reached out and caught hold of the archangel to manouvre him in return. Only once he was certain Gabriel wasn't still in the bathroom did he begin to shower. Strangely, he hoped the marks would stay.

 

Gabriel gave Sam his privacy, thinking he'd already pushed for a little too much co-operation that morning. He went downstairs only to find Dan and Castiel in the kitchen, Dean was washing up and Cas stood at his side, his hand lingering on Dean's waist.

"Its sweet, it really is," Gabriel said as he perched himself on the kitchen table.

Dean jumped and managed to splash water down most of Castiel's coat, Cas turned without comment and by the time he looked to Gabriel the watermark had vanished. Gabriel missed that easy carelessness and it had only been a day.

"Good morning," Cas greeted cheerfully.

"Cas-tiel," Gabriel replied in a sing-song voice, "Did you get laid last night?" He hopped down and continued in the most patronising manner he could express; which included mock-placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder as he met his brother’s now serious gaze. It was worth it just for Dean's reaction as he clenched his fists and looked to be biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood; but certainly just from Cas' lip-reading his smile had flipped into an unimpressed frown.

"Your crudeness is unnecessary and rude," Cas shrugged of Gabriel's hand and took a step back.

"Jeez, take a joke. Or are all Winchesters really bitchy when they've only just woken up,"

"Cas..." Dean started, to which Cas merely raised a hand to halt him.

"You wished to discuss the surge of Grace I detected last night, now would be an adequate time,"

"Uh yeah, sure. I've had a couple of those so far; I can't like grab them or use them. But I kind of know its still there when it makes sporadic appearances," Gabriel shrugged and stepped back lightly on his toes.

"Is there anything that links these occurrences?"

"Sam," He muttered, hoping Dean wouldn't hear; he didn't like the idea of giving away everything

"Gabriel you must look at me if I am to decipher your speech," Castiel said with frustration.

"They've all been around Sam," Gabriel said plainly. Dean tensed and scowled but remained silent..

"Okay," Cas considered.

"Its not like I've been able to do anything with them, It just kind of, increases my awareness of him," Gabriel offered.

"So being around Sam is connecting you with your mojo again?" Dean said turning to where Cas stood, "So does that fit with your guardian angel theory then?"

"If he's unable to use the connection with Sam I'm not sure whether it does. However, I shall investigate further today as far I am allowed, If you'll excuse me," He nodded to Gabriel, gave Dean a small smile and vanished.

 

"I told you not to be a dick to him," Dean snapped.

"I was mostly doing it to get a rise out of you," Gabriel admitted lazily leaning back against the counter.

"I will find a way to lock you in the panic room," Dean threatened as he dried and put away the last of the washing up.

"You have a panic room here?" Gabriel asked, Dean shrugged,

"Seemed useful," Dean shrugged.

"Huh," Gabriel nodded and found he agreed. Dean shut the last cupboard and looked up t the vague area Gabriel stood.

"You didn't tell him everything, I know you didn't. What's going on with you and Sam?"

"Wouldn't you believe me if I said nothing," Gabriel muttered.

"Nope,"Dean crossed his arms and his gaze darted around Gabriel and passed straight through him.

"Then that's your issue to get over," Gabriel waved him off.

"Bull. You know what's up and you've got Cas running round chasing dead ends. That means you're messing with us, which also means I don't want you here," Dean said stubbornly.

"You don't want me here anyway; you've made that fairly clear. Well news for you, I wouldn't have to be here if I didn't think you're my only shot. Cas is my only route of access back to heaven, and Sam seems to have something to do with it too. I'm sorry if you're feeling a bit left out there Dean-o but I'm not thrilled myself,"

"Get out," Dean growled.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't want to hear another thing from you 'til Cas comes back; and only then if you're going to tell him whatever it is you're hiding," Dean said sharply before leaving the room.

 

From the other doorway Sam slipped into the kitchen, checking constantly that his brother was too far gone to notice his appearance.

"Hey? You still in here?" He whispered, Gabriel was still bristling with aggravation but nudged Sam's arm to let him know where he was.

"Want to get out of here?" Sam asked, already having turned and grabbed his jacket from the hook on the stairs and stashing his wallet in a pocket. "Even I don't want to be around if he's in one of these moods. What the hell did you say to him?" He asked with a slight disbelief. “You promise to not be a distraction later when I finish my work, I'll keep Dean off your back, Deal?" 

He again didn't wait for any sort of reply from Gabriel but still held the front door open until he felt Gabriel brush past and then closed it behind them without a click; It was clearly a practiced getaway.


	6. Chapter 6

Not that Sam seemed to notice, but after several curious looks to his hand held a little far out to one side, Gabriel shifted their joined hands into Sam's jacket pocket.

They didn't speak but Gabriel definitely preferred this to hanging around the danger zone of the house. Not realising where Sam as leading them until they reached a little corner shop and Sam pushed him through the door.

"Hey Sam!" Gabriel glanced around to a girl who seemed to be battling with a stand of celebration cards from a precariously wobbly stepladder. A bright green embroidered scarf covered her head and a shawl a shade darker covered her shoulders. 

"Hey Abby, Still enjoying your summer break?" Sam said smiling in return.

"I'd like it more if I wasn't working in this weather,” she waved a hand towards the door. “Hey, how come you're in so late? I thought I'd missed you this morning,"

"Gotta have a lie in now and then," Sam chuckled; he dropped Gabriel's hand and weaved through the shelves picking up various items Gabriel didn’t pay attention to.

"Nah-uh,” She shook her finger at him, and her bangles rang out like bells at her wrist “We set our clocks by you in the morning,"

"Sorry to disappoint," He said from the other side of the aisle, "I'll be back on time tomorrow, set my alarm to guarantee it,"

"You better, sometimes it takes a pretty face to wake a girl up in the morning," she said jumping down from the stepladder and wandering past

"You'll have to wait for the guy after me then," He joked as he emerged near the counter both hands full of stuff. Gabriel bumped Sam’s hip as he walked past which made Sam misstep and almost fling the stuff over the counter.

"P'raps you should have stayed in bed longer," Abby said laughing at Sam as he turned round to scowl behind him.

"Nope, clearly it's thrown me off, never happening again," He said pulling out his wallet and handing over the notes to cover the buys. "Keep the change for your college fund,"

"Cheers Sam," Her grin spread wider as she handed over the bag. "But there's still no way I'm getting in; Stanford is like crazy out of my league,"

"I'm sure you'll surprise yourself," He said with a nod, "See you tomorrow,"

 

"You still with me?" Sam asked just outside the shop. He ducked his head down pretending to check the bag. Gabriel chose a different pocket to claim this time they started to walk. Sam really hoped anyone walking past would just think the blush was from the heat not the hand in his back pocket.

 

Another two streets over the sidewalk opened out into a park area. Several people wished Sam a good day and Gabriel was only reminded that he really didn't like being invisible; cause he could really put on a show otherwise.

As they left the main path Sam removed Gabriel's hand and pulled him up a bit of a slope to where a few trees grew. It was out of the way from any public view. Sam sat down and leant back on a silver birch and Gabriel considered for a moment sitting on Sam but settled for lying on his stomach next to him.

"I got a few things for you; I thought since you don't have your Grace then you can't just snap things up so uh," Sam held out the bag nervously, unsure where Gabriel was and almost hit the angel round the head if he hadn't ducked. Gabriel took it and cautiously peeked in to see an assortment of chocolate bars, another notepad, now covered in pink sparkles and glitter and matching pen. He pulled out the notepad flipping it open on the ground in front of him.

_You know me so well,_

"You're a lot easier to buy for when you don't have the world at your fingertips," Sam said with a short laugh.

_But think of all the books and salad I could conjure up for you Sammy._ He wrote.

"Are we both so easy to buy for?" Sam laughed, leaning back against the tree and shutting his eyes.

 

Gabriel pulled out some of the chocolate from the bag and relished in how it melted under his fingers, and unable to resist wiping a little across the back of Sam's hand.

Sam opened one eye and raised an eyebrow before raising his hand to his mouth and licking it clean. Gabriel watched him with wide eyes.

_You so did that on purpose_

"And you didn't?" Gabriel sat up and leant over towards Sam, without touching him to give away his movement.

_And what do you think I'm gonna do next?_ He wrote in a smaller hand and held the book just over Sam’s lap. All it took was Sam leaning forwards slightly to read the note to close the gap between them.

 

The initial surprise at Gabriel's position only lasted as long as it took him to find Gabriel's body and pull him closer.

"Freaking beautiful Sammy," Gabriel whispered as he ran his fingers deep into Sam's hair and moved to kiss along Sam's jaw. Sam just tugged him ever closer by the waist.

"You're right here. Really right here," Sam whispered and Gabriel didn't know who he was reassuring more.

"Too right kiddo," Gabriel said, drawing Sam's lips back to his own.

 

The afternoon passed lazily after the intensity dissipated Gabriel remained curled into Sam's chest. Sam was glad of the privacy of the spot as he was appearing to hug fresh air and talk to the trees; since even to him it didn't seem real. He tightened his hold on Gabriel and dropped his chin down to rest on the soft cushion of Gabriel's hair.

"Is Dean right about you not telling Cas everything?" Sam eventually ventured to ask. He felt Gabriel reach over to the notepad and pen.

_Cas has probably considered everything anyway. Kid's a nerd like you._

"What is it you've thought of?" He asked and watched as the pen began to trace out further confessions.

_Angel mythology, probably irrelevant_

"Tell me," Sam prompted softly, and waited patiently as Gabriel took his time before he started writing again.

_You understand that angels don't have souls right? Because of the Grace. In some ways it acts as our soul mate instead. Something that one of a kind fits with us, make us whole. Just as stories of humans finding their soulmate but being torn away there are stories of the same thing happening to angels, though I can't remember the last rumoured case._

"So your Grace has been torn away? It's still out there though, it's not been destroyed,” Sam asked.

_There's more than one way to be separated like that,_

"What do you mean?" Sam asked and waited. Waited a long couple of minutes watching an empty page before Gabriel wrote anything again.

_I think I drove it away. I wasn't making the right decisions,_

"But if it's a part of you it understands you right? Why would that make it leave? Isn't soul mates idea like that one person or nothing?"

_I've felt it somewhere, like in the background a couple of times now. But I can't hold it or use it._

If the snigger that escaped Sam surprised Gabriel, the fact that it turned into a huge belly laugh that threw him off Sam's lap bewildered him.

"So it's not even lost,” He stuttered out through laughter, “It's waiting for you to sort out how screwy you ended-up," sam said. He wiped at the tears in his eyes and pushed Gabriel away when Gabriel pinched his side.

_I'll show you screwy,_ Gabriel wrote before throwing his pen at Sam and sulked as Sam continued to laugh. _Rude._

"If that's all it is," Sam said when he'd finally calmed down, "Then why wouldn't you tell Cas?"

_His guardian angel theory still fits,_

"How?" sam asked and his hand found Gabriel’s waist and traced thin invisible patterns across his skin.

_My Grace keeps making a show when I'm around you,_

"So be really nice to me and it'll come running back,” Sam said with a grim, “I think your Grace has a crush on me," Sam whispered and smirked.

"Not the only one," Gabriel said, knowing Sam wouldn't hear him but in looking up and catching Sam's gaze he could almost imagine things were normal.

_If it were that easy I'd be happy to comply,_ he wrote. Sam scanned the page and frowned.

"Where's the roadblock?"

_The invisibility thing doesn't really fit, my vessel should still be a part of this plain, and I should still be able to fly without my grace._

"Wouldn't God be the only one who could have brought you back? Can't you pray to him and ask?" Sam asked. 

_Unlikely to be the only one who could, and if he did he'd want it to be a lesson I figure on my own,_

"Well at least we know your Grace isn't completely lost, one less thing to worry about,"

_Who's worrying?_ Gabriel wrote, flourishing the question mark with a heart for a dot.

"I was. Dumbass," Sam muttered shyly, dipping his head but none the less rolling his eyes. Gabriel couldn't help but pull him down to kiss him again. Adoration, elation and a hint of a rush of Grace swirled in the pit of his stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Dean-o, where's my little bro hanging out at the moment?" Gabriel saw Dean tense in his seat at Gabriel’s surprise appearance. He rolled his eyes as Dean replied.

"You decided to fess up what ever it is you were hiding from him?" Dean asked, not looking up from his laptop.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I was,"

"He's out in his garden,” Dean motioned with his thumb towards the back door, “What changed your mind?"

"Sam," Gabriel said as he crossed the room

"Oh yeah?" Dean answered in disbelief, "What happened?"

"He laughed at me," Gabriel confessed sullenly. Dean chuckled and glanced up and then corrected himself and stared back at his laptop.

"Where's Samantha now?" Dean asked.

"Finishing his work; thought I'd give him some quiet," Gabriel said. He’d promised not disturb Sam as he finished his work, but the easiest way to do that was to not be in the room.

"What makes you think Cas'll want the distraction?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Cassie's had a soft spot in his heart for soul searching since he met you,” Gabriel drawled and shifted Dean’s half full coffee mug a couple of inches to the left, “He wouldn't turn me away if he thought I was going to confess my sins,"

"Hmm," Dean clearly wasn't as convinced. "Got many of them have you?" He picked up his coffee before Gabriel could push it closer to the edge of the table.

"Mostly justifiable circumstances; none of us are that innocent," Gabriel said nonchalently.

"Yeah, whatever," Dean sighed obviously wanting Gabriel to leave him alone; unfortunately or not, Gabriel hesitated.

 

"Okay, I get that it's a Winchester thing that Castiel picked up, the whole denying of emotional connections and stuff; but what in hells is all this defensive ….” Gabriel waved a hand in Dean’s face and the man didn’t flinch, “What's stopping you?"

"He's an angel," Dean mumbled, as if that were the ultimate answer.

"Who lives with you, eats with you, holds you, sleeps with you…" Gabriel listed off until dean slammed his hand down on the table and stood. He’d faced down Gabriel if he could have pinpointed where the archangel was stood.

"Exactly!" Dean all but yelled slamming the lid of his laptop down in frustration Gabriel stood waiting for where the outburst led. "I don't des…I can't ask any more of him,"

"You think he doesn't want the same?" Gabriel asked. Humans were ridiculous and he wondered why he bothered with this one in particular.

"Why would he?" Dean sighed.

"Something tells me his affection for you isn't a burden. Remind me how long he's been with you?"

"We're family, it's not meant to be like that," Dean insisted.

"Sometimes I wish I could teach you Winchesters lessons,” Gabriel said as he shook his head, “Have you ever talked to the baby angel" Gabriel said sardonically.

"I talk to him!" Dean objected.

"'Bout how _you_ feel?" The silence that followed was answer enough. "Why am I so not surprised and if your answer is something about ruining something good…" The glare Dean sent his way assured Gabriel that Dean knew exactly how stupid he was being about the issue, "Grow some balls and talk to him, you'll be all the better for it. Plus you might not blow up on me so often,"

"Get out Gabriel," Dean said, little malice in his words, and as he dropped back into his seat and dropped his head to his hands defeatist.

"Yeah, I'm gong," Gabriel called back to him, he was already halfway to the back door anyway.

"And don't tell him!"

"Trickster's word Dean-o," Gabriel called back as he slipped from the house.

"Crap…" Dean groaned as his head fell back to the table.

 

It was odd looking down at his human vessel and seeing no shadow across the grass. Gabriel had always rather liked having a shadow; something grounding about it he thought. He continued on to where Castiel kneeled tending a flower bed.

"I'm continually surprised by how easily annoyed Dean is, any threat to his control. You seem to far too easily act as a catalyst for him," Castiel said smiling and with laughter in his eyes when he looked up to Gabriel approaching.

"You heard that, huh?" Gabriel said as he dropped cross-legged to sit on the grass next to his brother.

"Yes, though only Dean's contribution to the conversation, that and the resonant emotion from our bond. He may have leant to temporarily hide his thoughts, but he can't help but share his emotions through the connection,”

"I would have thought Sammy would be the caring sharing one," Gabriel said, eyes following a bumblebee passing the end of his nose.

"Do you have your notepad Gabriel?" Castiel asked.

"Uh yeah, probably easier," Gabriel said, pulling it from his jacket pocket where it had been folded twice. He then scribbled down his previous sentence.

"Hmm," Castiel mused, "Perhaps you could find out,"

"Sorry what?" He scribbled a question mark on the page.

"Its clear your Grace wants you to form a connection with Sam; if his proximity is what is returning your Grace to you. A bond would encourage that. And your resurrector may want you to learn something from each of us, or us from you. I can only assume our Father will grant you full access to communication powers on Earth and in Heaven in time,"

"Whoa, whoa," _Wait a minute, backtrack. I wanted to tell you what I've been keeping from you,_

"I do not believe you have kept anything vital from me. Dean explained his suspicions but I have been keeping an awareness of you since I offered to help," Castiel said calmly.

“Sneaky bastard,” Gabriel grumbled. _I wanted to tell you all I told Sammy._ He wrote. He looked up from the page to Castiel with a guilty expression. Castiel appeared to judge his intentions honestly.

"Would you prefer to relocate inside?" Castiel asked, wiping his dirt covered hands over his trousers in a very human gesture.

_No, I like your garden._ Castiel gave him a small pleasing smile before nodding for him to continue.

 

Gabriel scribbled down what he'd told Sam and the reluctantly pushed it over to Castiel.

"I'd guessed as much,"

_Smartass._ Castiel smirked.

"You do not think I considered such a theory with Dean?" Castiel asked as he pulled a dead flower head from its stalk.

_That his soul mate might be out there?_

"Yes; but I have since realised he is already a part of me," Castiel smiled to himself but even the smale expression lit up his face. Gabriel’s little brother was happy.

_What gave it away?_ Gabriel asked

"This," Castiel gestured to the flowers around him. "Since I developed such an interest in this space Dean has contributed so much to its continued appearance. When I leave for several days or weeks, he tends it. I occasionally find plants waiting for me; the fruit bushes are all from him. The beehive was his idea too,"

_Beehive?_

"In the middle of the flower beds there is a beehive; its significance to the years you missed is, - it’s a reminder of times I am not altogether proud of, but value none-the-less. Dean's willingness to have such a reminder of them means more to me than any other gift I've received."

_So he's sweet on you. Why would it have anything to do with me? You've always been a special snowflake._ Gabriel smirked and Castiel shook his head despairingly.

"As true as that may be, I believe just as Dean and I seem to always find a way back to each other. You and Sam are alike in many ways; have you not only recently pulled each other back together by fractions,"

When Castiel looked up at him Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"You make each other happy, do you not?"

_Not sure how good I am for him, but yeah, he's a good kid._

"You imply that Dean and I should 'grow some' as you would say. I think you and Sam are likely to find equal happiness from such an intimate connection," Castiel suggested 

_So we both need to lay a Winchester and all our problems will be solved._ Castiel rolled his eyes at the wording but gave Gabriel an amused look.

"Dean is planning a hunt at the moment; we leave in two hours,"

_Sammy going?_ Gabriel wrote out and Castiel shook his head when he read the words.

"I don't believe he intends to,"

_Is that you saying, you have the house to yourself, go wild!_

"That would be completely up to you," Castiel said with a sly grin, "The washing needs doing also if you have the inclination. Sam and Dean never seem to find the inclination now they can call a place home"

_Potential sex, bonding and housework. Sounds perfect. (Or like a backwards porno…)_

"It's a suggestion at the least," Castiel said, ignoring the last remark. Gabriel reached out and caught his brother's eye.

"Thank you," He mouthed. Castiel's smile spread wide in gratitude.

"Let me show you my garden brother," Castiel said and he rolled on his heels and stood. Gabriel's jaw dropped in surprise. "If you'd be interested to see,"

_“_ Are you sure? _”_ Gabriel asked and as Castiel read his lips he nodded.

"It would not be so special and important to me if I did not share it with those I care about most," Gabriel blanked, "You are important to me brother. As family, a confidant, and I hope friend," Affection was so light in his chest Gabriel was overwhelmed. He nodded slowly and followed Cas as he stood.

_I'd love to see your garden Cassy,_ he scribbled before catching himself, _But what would Dean-o think of me coming into yours and his special place._

"You're an ass,"

_That's putting it mildly,_ Gabriel wrote and when Castiel looked up to meet him with an unimpressed but amused stare Gabriel merely winked and started off down the stony path.


	8. Chapter 8

"It seems I was distracted and missed the brothers' departure,” Castiel admitted as he and Gabriel turned to head back towards the house.

_Sam?_ Gabriel mouthed, and gave Castiel a questioning look.

"He's still not joining the hunt, no. But he has finished his assignment and has gone to post it. Dean offered him a lift," Castiel cocked his head to one side as he spoke. Gabriel frowned.

"Would you like to join me in catching them up?" Castiel asked but Gabriel shook his head. Castiel nodded once, "I believe he is incorporating the run he missed this morning into his route back. He may be some time," Gabriel merely shrugged and rolled his eyes at Sam's commitment to his fitness routine.

"Very well, I shall see you in a few days time then. The extra candy is on the top shelf right of the cooker," The piece of information caused Gabriel to grin and share a wicked look with his brother. He winked at Castiel in appreciation and in a moment and a rush of air, only one angel remained.

 

It felt intrusive to remain in Castiel's garden so Gabriel's first priority was to recover those sweets from their now not-so-secret hiding place.

He had to stand on the kitchen counter top to reach the shelf, which certainly made him glad no-one could see him embarrassingly go to such efforts to maintain good character. It definitely appeared to be Dean's stash of sugary treats that Castiel had pointed him to. An inconspicuous brown paper bag, pushed to the corner behind the boxes of sugary cereals rather than the oats and bran flakes crowded into the opposing corner; no less than three boxes of lucky charms and Gabriel could only admit to himself Dean had some good taste at least. 

Gabriel smirked as he pushed the boxes aside and reached the bag down from its place. Pinned to it was a post-it note. Gabriel jumped down from the precarious counter edge before pulling it away to read.

_Gabriel, keep your filthy trickster fingers off my stash_ , Could be made out of Dean's scrawl of handwriting. Clearly he had expected Castiel to reveal the location. This only led Gabriel to assume he didn't deserve any blame for following the implications of his brother's advice. He grabbed a handful before deciding to take a wander around the rest of the house; after all a trickster simply must take every opportunity.

 

Even knowing Sam had finished his work Gabriel passed over the study doing nothing more than blunting the pencils and swapping the lids of Sam's colours markers. He had the feeling the 'wrongness' of mismatched lids would be just as infuriating to Sam as a virus spammed computer or disordered folders, the study was fairly chaotic anyway. The same mismatching went for Dean's DVD collection next to the TV. 

In the utilities room a large pile of dirty washing was piled, waiting to be cleaned. Gabriel remembered Castiel's prompt earlier about it and found he was strangely reluctant to screw around after Castel had made such a request. Even a request made in the unlikely chance Gabriel would actually help with the domestic tasks. 

Thinking over their chat Gabriel half suspected that Castiel didn't think he could manage simple human tasks without use of his Grace and resentment in the pit of his stomach simmered and bubbled in his conscious. He was an archangel for the love of Dad, if this was the little angel proving a point when clearly _he_ could just snap them clean, Gabriel glared at the clothes. This stupid human task would be simple; more than simple, Dean did it regularly that practically proved its ease in comparison to Gabriel's ability. 

He stomped over to the pile of washing, gathered it up and shoved the whole load into the stupidly small window of the machine it had previously been sat on. The box of powder sat on a shelf to one side and Gabriel saw no way but to throw it haphazardly at the whole in the machine and hope enough stuck in the creases. When this appeared to fail, he pulled out a sock and filled that instead, shoving it back into the compacted washing. Now where was the on button? 

Seriously even humans have an on/off button if you look hard enough, but no, this had dials. Three dials which all looked stupidly similar, apart from being all numbered differently with no explanation as to what any of them did. Gabriel adjusted all three in hopes of some sort of success before hitting the machine several times in temper. He could imagine Castiel and Dean stood behind him laughing so hard they'd fall over. 

Sam wouldn't laugh, not at first. He'd guide Gabriel out of the way, silently take over and it would probably take him about three seconds in comparison to Gabriel's idiot's attempt. It as at this moment he was considering just leaving the horrid mess of clothing when he looked up to the line of sockets along the wall.

"And here Gabriel is where you show your genius," He sighed to himself, reaching up to plug in the arrangement of plugs until the machine in front of him rumbled to life.

"Now that's more like it," He smiled proudly turning to leave when another similar machine caught his eye. Opening the door to another machine he pulled out a mangled soft ball of clothes all perfectly dry and smelling fresh. All these machines, why couldn't his father make an angel just to clean all the human's each day with a snap of their fingers; Save humanity a world of problems. 

Since his success with the washing machine Gabriel was feeling generous and prying the clothes from one another he separated them into the respective brother's laundry. Leaving Dean's in a tumbled pile on his bed, he made his way back to Sam's room with a vastly more neatly folded set of clothes. Even with being washed through, they still held something of Sam in their smell and feel. The deep burgundy Stanford hoodie was just calling out for Gabriel to bury himself in. After he dropped the rest of the clothes down on the chest of drawers he pulled it on, and relished in the warmth the cocooned him.

 

Sam found him there, curled up on the bed, unresponsive to the yells Sam had shouted since he'd arrived home. Sam slowly brought a hand down on top of the odd anti-gravitational force holding the hoodie in place. He felt along to Gabriel's shoulder before shaking him violently until he felts Gabriel's flailing limbs hit him in several places. He didn’t wait for Gabriel to reach out to him Sam turned tail and returned downstairs.

 

Sam waited at the doorway to the utilities room and surveyed the damage. Thankfully the room’s design was so close to that of an outbuilding it would soon recover from the destruction. It had a concrete floor and after opening the door the majority of the water and drained out the back. 

The walls were waterlogged, and Sam hauled the pile of clothes, so haphazardly shoved into the machine, out and hung them along the clothes’ line to dry. He looked back at them now to see that at least half of the shirts had obviously shrunk, colours had leaked, and there was a sock of Dean's which was crusted with powder crystals. Sam dragged a hand across his face in exasperation.

Sam felt a gentle pressure in the middle of his back but didn't turn or lean into it.

"I don't know what else you managed to fuck up around the house, but you're going to fix it; the mop's under the stairs," He told Gabriel. It was an effort to keep his tone level. He could feel Gabriel's eyes on him as he walked away but refused to look back; there was nothing to see there anyway.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Sam sat on the edge of his bed looking down at the phone in his hands. He knew he should tell Dean what had happened; even jokingly tell him to buy some new clothes before he made it home. But his brother had not two hours ago told him not to get too invested in whatever the hell was going on between him and Gabriel. Dean always could read him like a book.

"You know what he's like," Dean had told him, grabbing Sam's arm as he stepped from the car, "He's staying with us until he finds his mojo, but if he decides he's going to mess you around while he's here, I'll make sure he never gets it back,"

But of course Sam had protested Gabriel's… albeit not innocence, but Sam knew Gabriel wasn't just here to mess them around. "Imagine how touch deprived being in that state must be: how lonely, isolating," He'd said, "I think you and Castiel are mature enough to handle each other and I don't comment on your decisions," 

 

Then he’d walked in the front door and called for Gabriel. It had felt like the initial kick to the gut when he'd had no response. He walked through to the kitchen to get a glass of water and he kept expecting the brush of a hand on his arm. His imagination ran through all the places Gabriel might be since he hadn't come to greet him. He’d scolded himself for his imagination treating Gabriel like a pet or small child but the fact remained he had expected Gabriel to be waiting for him. 

The second metaphorical kick to his gut came when he glanced across to the room adjacent and saw bubbles drenching the walls. He stepped toward the doorway tentatively. He stilled, wide-eyed when he saw the cloudy water covering the floor, three or four inches deep. He’d toed off his shoes and socks, and rolled up his jeans so he could make his way through the flood and pull open the back door. A wave of water cascaded out of the door, over the terrace and through the slats in the wood. He'd never been so glad of the disgusting looking concrete floor.

 

Sam had thrrown the clothes from the washer into a plastic bowl and carried them outside sighing frequently as he threw them over the string clothes lines. Sam had been tricked. 

"Big surprise there," He mused, "We’re housing a trickster. An archangel trickster who has lost the ability to mess everything up for you in an alternate reality," Sam really should have known their home would end up just as much a warzone as the rest of their lives. "Should have fucking well known this was coming," Sam said, throwing the last shirt over the lines and pinning it down.

 

Sam was so lost in his thoughts as he stared down at the phone in his hands, it took Gabriel picking up the discarded hoodie from beside him to grab his attention. Sam watched as it appeared to fold itself into a neat square and hovered towards him. Sam bowed his head and slipped his hands tight against the back of his neck ignoring the gesture.

 

"Gabriel I don't know what the hell you thought you were doing with that mess, but we're trying to help you so that downstairs, was way out of line," Sam said as he felt the bed dip beside him and Sam glanced to the hoodie dropped on his lap. "I don't want to be pissed off at you Gabriel, but there is no good reason for screwing with us now; not by wrecking our home,"

Sam waited a few moments but he didn't feel Gabriel's touch and glanced to his side.

"You are there right? I'm not talking to thin air," A reply came by a shove to his shoulder. Sam huffed out a laugh, "You're an ass,"

 

A firm grip stole Sam's hand from where it was holding him balanced on the mattress and with another forceful shove Sam fell backwards unable to keep a relieved smile from showing. He lay there patiently as he felt Gabriel write on his hand and finally allowed him to see the message.

_I'm a trickster,_

_But that wasn't actually meant to be…_

_But I was actually trying to help out_

_Sorry Sam_.

It took several readings of it, or more. Sam stared at it unsure of how to react. Slowly he turned his hand to show his up-facing palm and held it out to where he thought Gabriel sat. The warm hand slipping into his mirrored the feeling in Sam's chest as the warmth spread and insinuated itself in his very being.

"Washing machines are unfathomable to angels. I should have known, Cas can never work it properly either," Sam sighed, "This would be so much easier if I could just talk to you, even inevitably, with all your stupid comments," Sam said pulling slightly with the wrist Gabriel still held to persuade him to come closer. "I'd do anything to help you not be trapped like this," Sam whispered.

 

He waited through Gabriel's hesitation. When Gabriel loosened his grip on Sam's wrist the tentativeness of their interactions was only heightened. "Gabriel come on, I'm right here. Gabe?" He tried sitting up to pull Gabriel to him further but was suddenly pushed back with a great force of an archangel ploughing into him. He grabbed for Gabriel's torso for some sort of secure balance as he felt Gabriel's lips on his, and enthusiastic roaming hands. In the intense heat building between them, Sam believed he could hear Gabriel whispering his name amid kisses.

He felt Gabriel's hand's migrate to tease at the waistband of his jeans. As Sam reached to do similar teasing but he felt his arms pinned. The pressure didn't stay there but returned the several times Sam tried to. 

"Okay, okay, I'm playing along, just do something other than.. Oh, OH!" Sam said, taking ragged breaths as he tried to concentrate on the touch and warmth radiating from the invisible force above him as he wriggled out of his jeans. As his shirt was pushed up a thin wet line traced down his stomach and Sam's stomach rippled in anticipation. Keeping his hands away from reaching out was excruciating. He balled his fists in the sheets and revelled in the feeling of Gabriel's tongue tracing lower and lower; caressing every inch of skin he could reach. Sam bit back groans at each new pressure from Gabriel's mouth and hands.

Gabriel's lips returned to Sam's and Sam impulsively reached up and held on to Gabriel with all his strength to keep him there and close. A voice at the back of Sam's mind was getting stronger; like a coiled spring pushing more and more. Pressuring, urging him to scream out.

"Anything. Yes of course anything!" Sam didn't even know why he was saying it but it was the last thing he heard before a pulse of warmth and energy encompassed him. It was all Gabriel.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sam! Sammy, oh come on wake up Sammy. Snap out of it and tell me I haven't permanently damaged you," Gabriel begged, pleaded, poked, and shook Sam to try and wake him. Nothing worked and the panic wracked him to the core. 

He cursed himself for letting his Grace get away from him like that, cursed Sam for saying those stupid words. Cursed the stupid human stress relief method of taking long deep breaths because _it does not work on archangels who don't need to breathe!_

Rationalising helped a little: Sam was breathing. He had a pulse. He had no visible injuries, but hell he hadn't gone at him with a chainsaw. Gabriel had felt Sam's acceptance of him before he'd heard those words come out of his mouth. Sam's soul had accepted him, but that didn't mean his mind or body would. Gabriel was afraid, so afraid he'd ruined the best thing he had going for him. Sam's words had felt so pure and honest; like something Gabriel had been searching for without realising.

"Sam you idiot, what've I done," He cupped Sam's cheek and stroked his thumb over the line of his jaw. A groan almost made Gabriel jump in surprise.

"How come I'm the idiot? You did, uh, whatever the hell that was," Sam coughed and tried feebly to sit up.

"Lets not play the blame game Sammy," He moved his hand to Sam's knee to give him a bit of space to move. Sam looked up slowly, wincing slightly until he met Gabriel's eyes and smiled.

"Did you just smite me to get your powers back to normal?" Sam asked as he looked Gabriel up and down.

"Uh no, but ah… maybe should have asked first…" 

"What did you do?" Sam sounded as if he were talking to a naughty child; therefore Gabriel found it most appropriate to reply as such.

"Uh hypothetically, if my Grace had reached out to your soul, and bonded kind of like Castiel and Dean-o's would you feel a. Confused but curious, b. Optimistic and content, or c. Gabriel get the hell out of the country cause I'm gonna take an angel blade to your gut," He counted the options off on his fingers before shooting Sam a nervous smile.

"Why did you say your Grace and not you?" Sam asked.

"That wasn't an option," Gabriel protested with a pout; Sam didn't look impressed. "Okay, I thought about it. For proving my Grace was still with me, maybe with your help kind of re-learn to use it. I wasn't planning on suggesting you bonding with me and going through with it though,"

"Why not?" Sam looked hurt and Gabriel really hoped it was just a residual headache or something. He sighed and tried to figure out a coherent way to approach the tricky subject.

"Has Castiel ever thoroughly explained the 'profound bond' he has with your brother?" Gabriel asked. He picked at the bed covers as he spoke.

"Cas pulled his soul from hell, rebuilt him from the dust up, left a mark on his arm which he eventually healed,” Sam said with a blank look, “Never really went into detail." 

"Well that's the vaguest you could possibly get." Gabriel drawled and rolled his eyes. He considered how he could explain this in human terms. He really needed a handbook for dealing with the Winchesters. Perhaps a word of god. "Why don’t you sleep off the lightning bolt Sammy and I'll tell you when you don't look ready to hit the pillows,"

"Gabriel..." Sam whined and he kicked at Gabriel’s side.

"I'm not having you fall asleep in the middle of my, frankly brilliant storytelling," Gabriel said cockily and when Sam levelled him with an unimpresssed deadpan expression he retrurned it momentarily before continuing. "Fine. Settle down Sammy, you're getting the big boy's version of Grace-Soul bonding 101." Gabriel pulled his legs up on to the bed and sat cross-legged at Sam's feet. He ran a hand over Sam's calf and felt the muscles shift beneath the skin. His Grace was there, right under the skin, in the blood and bones. He took a deep breath.

"Castiel might not appreciate you reiterating this to your brother,” Gabriel warned him, “As close as they may be you brother still has a few problems expressing himself, doesn't he?"

"He's…" Sam started but then appeared to be lost for words.

"Got Castiel, which is why he's improving." Gabriel added. Sam frowned, not really understanding and Gabriel looked back down to where his fingers were worrying the fabric of the bed cover. "The bond; it’s more than family or loyalty or love or trust or faith, which is why it really shakes up an angels understanding, the more it develops. Something that's greater than what you feel for the Father but something that still has human doubt. There's an Enochian word but it doesn't really translate; kind of says 'I am you and you are me, but I am not you, I am with you. I know you and my choice is my own'," Gabriel hazarded a glance up from his hands to see Sam watching attentively. "Its kind of abstract and none of this is probably making any sense, or will do until you start to feel or notice its effects. It only works if the soul and Grace are willing, another permission thing,"

"And I said…" Confusion, regret, Gabriel didn't want to read whatever was crossing Sam's face so instead pushed the heel of his hands to his eyes.

"I think your soul was rushing up to grab hold of my Grace, and I guess your mind threw away the barrier, rather than take time to make a rational decision," Angels got one shot at this bonding nonsense and he’d gone and bonded with someone who wouldn’t want to share it with him.

"You don't think I'd make this decision anyway," Sam asked, “It’ll help you get your grace back right?”

"Of course you would, but that doesn't mean you'd make it for the right reasons. Getting dragged along with lost causes is kind of a thing with you," Gabriel muttered

"I don't know who that's more insulting to, but I hope you're just saying all this cause you're tired or worried or something,"

"Sam,"

"I can see you, hear you, feel you,” He said, determined not to let Gabriel talk over him, “Now I'm still a little in shock and it's a bit overwhelming since a couple of hours ago I was still trying to convince myself you were actually here, but now,” Sam shook his head, “There's no doubt, there's no worry about if I'm going mad, and I've had other archangel hallucinations. You've already said though, with the bond; my choice is my own." He moved over to Gabriel and hesitantly reached over.

"Ugh, don't quote me," He nudged Sam's shoulder with his own. "This is just something more for you to nerd out over isn't it,"

"Probably, but it's not like I'm going to be able to ask Dean of Cas about it," Sam grinned and Gabriel realised he might as well have given Sam a box of chocolates as the opportunity to learn something new.

"I could just lie to you; if it doesn't noticeably develop you won't have anything to ask about," Gabriel warned him lightheartedly.

"It took Dean about eight months to pick up telepathy once he started really trying,” Sam shrugged one shoulder, “Now I barely hear them say a word just to each other,"

"Castiel has always been able to read Dean's mind. The bond must have happened when Castiel saved him from Hell. His soul caught hold of Castiel's Grace and held on like a lost child. My little bro must have done a hell of a lot of re-jigging to stop Dean coming out of the ground with more than just a scar on his arm." 

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"I said how our Grace is like a soul mate; fits all the gaps, completes us etcetera. A bond has the potential to share everything. Since my Grace wants nothing to do with me at the moment I could teach you how to access it, Dean could do the same only I doubt Castiel wants to tell Dean he's had unconscious angel powers all these years,"

"You just said you'd lie to me and then you say that," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Fine, picture a Twix bar," Gabriel said and waved a hand in front of himself as if waving away their previous conversation.

"A Twix bar?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement

"I want one, humour me," Gabriel told him, waving off the comment

"Okay," Sam said cautiously.

"Now see yourself picking it up or it dropping into my lap. It’s more than imagining it, you know its happening,"

"You always snapped your fingers,"

"That's because I'm showy. Some angels mimic the action, some wink or blink; if you're Michael you wave a derisory hand. You don't have to." Gabriel explained hastily.

"Right," Sam shut his eyes and concentrated. Nothing happened.

“I don’t think this is going to come easily.”

“Didn’t really expect it to,” Gabriel shrugged, "Come on, you can make dinner and try again later," Gabriel jumped to his feet grabbed hold of Sam's hand and suddenly found himself staring at the kitchen counters.

"Oh God don't do that," Sam groaned hand over his forehead.

" _Me_ don't do that!" Gabriel exclaimed. He reached out his thoughts to try and feel for his Grace and wings. The emptiness of feeling was still there. Sam however was bright and warm and wide eyed beside him.

"That was me?"

"If I could feel my wings I'd be hitting you over the back of the head,"

"But I didn't think about doing that!" Sam yelled. “Sorry, i’m a little overwhelmed,” He said again, his voice lowered.

"Perhaps you picked up a few holy vessel tricks along the way,"

"Gabriel," Sam snapped.

"Just no angel blades or exploding me to oblivion; 'kay?" He said, patting Sam's arm and directing him to the fridge.

"Like I know what I'm doing," Sam muttered.

"Just avoid thinking about those things," Gabriel said nonchalantly and glanced back at Sma with a smile.

"Don't think of pink elephants," Sam grumbled as Gabriel started pulling out various things for dinner.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Sam laid on his back on the sofa staring up at the ceiling. He'd thrown the remote at Gabriel about an hour ago and still it hadn't stayed on one show for more than a few seconds.

"Boring! Boring! Seen it! Boring! She dies! Nope, nope…" Gabriel's comments too, had become like the TV background noise. "Hey Sam!"

"What?" He moaned, not really taking much notice.

"This woman, have you seen what she's making..." Sam glanced at the telly to see a cooking channel showing what they were calling and 'Xtreme chocolate deluxe'; a cake comprised of so much sugar, cream and chocolate Sam could feel the sugar rush just looking at it.

"As a token of how awesome you find me,” Gabriel said with a flourish, “I think you should conjure me up that cake," Gabriel's eyes glinted with anticipation.

"As my guardian angel shouldn't you be doting on _my_ every whim?" Sam asked as he glanced over to Gabriel.

"Name your heart's desire," Gabriel said

"And then conjure it myself?"

"Well right now, I suppose I could work on a long term plan for getting whatever it is for you,” He half heartedly shrugged “But hey, I'm all about you reaching your potential," Sam thought Gabriel looked far too pleased with himself for the amount of rubbish he was talking.

"Long term plan?" He said, humouring the suggestion.

"I still have my contacts; used to have hundreds who'd jump at the chance to work with me,"

" _For_ you more like," Sam rolled his eyes and retruned his gaze to teh ceiling. Dean would go on a cleaning spree once he spotted the thin cobwebs forming around the light fitting.

"Mutually beneficial relationship allowing for both parties needs to be fulfilled," Gabriel explained innocently. Sam could help but shake his head at the comment.

"Sounds like one of Cas' pick up lines," Sam mused and the rolled over to his side.

"Ways and means kiddo," Gabriel said with a smirk.

"How come they weren't there at Elysian fields?" Sam asked and when he glanced over Gabriel's playful look faltered for a moment.

"Besides blowing my cover _big_ time, wasn't really my place to tell them who to stand up for,"

"Seriously; And it was with us?" Sam shot Gabriel a look and Gabriel scowled half-heartedly and looked away mumbling. "What was that?" Sam asked persistently.

"How was I to know you'd be so bloody stubborn?" Gabriel objected and scowled at the TV.

"So you still think it'd be just fine to push people around to your own design," Sam asked. He pushed himself to sit up and Gabriel glared at him defiantly.

"Well wouldn't you! If you thought you knew more or knew best!" He grumbled.

"If someone said no I'd respect that enough…" Sam said plainly.

"Bull," Gabriel snapped as he crossed his arms ove rhis chest and refused to look up at Sam.

"What? You think I'd torture someone like you did just so they'd fit into to the bigger plan?"

"I think you could. I think you would if you thought it was going to help in the long run. I'm not saying I was right, but I was doing what I thought I could to make things easier in the long run,"

Sam was about to answer back but found he was stuck; Gabriel's words had certainly struck a nerve. He could do that. Hurting people in order to keep them safe was practically a default reaction as long he and his brother were hunting. 

The silence stretched on and the woman harped on about how to melt chocolate to the right consistency. He sighed and was about to concede when the phone on the coffee table began to ring with Dean calling him to check in for the night. He shot a look to Gabriel who was poignantly staring at the television while, he suspected surreptitiously watching Sam. He grabbed the phone and retreated into another room to take the call.

 

"Heya Sammy," Dean said

"Hey, how's the hunting?" Sam asked as he shut the door to behing him. He could still hear the TV behind him, the woman now making another dessert treat.

"Looks promising, we scoped out the place and it looks like an easy one, gonna take it in the morning. Some kids having a huge birthday party right across the road." the sound of glee in Den’s voice made Sam smile.

"You didn't try to sneak in for free food did you?"

"Cas thought it would be inappropriate to put ourselves in such a notable location in case we're later identified," Sam snorted out a laugh.

"He didn't actually say that did he," sam asked, though he could picture Castiel enunciating every word.

"Nah, but I kind of expected him to."

"You're both okay though, right?" Sam had to check, and felt the pressure in the back of his mind ease when Dean confirmed that since they'd done 'shit all but drive and take a look round’ and that ‘the only thing wrong was how boring the place was.'

"Cas is acting a little weird," Dean said after only a moment had passed since he’d assured Sam.

"Weird weird or Cas weird?" Sam asked and Dean groaned.

"He's just been smiling and looking at me." Dean said and Sam shook his head and held back a laugh from escaping.

"So?"

"He won't let me in," Dean said witha stubborn intonation.

"To the room?" Sam asked.

"No! His head, his thoughts,” Dean said quickly, “Just sits there all quiet if I ask,"

"So there's nothing wrong," Dean went quiet, probably frowning at Sam's lack of concern "You're an idiot, get some sleep."

"Hey wait! How's the golden wonder boy? Have you thrown him out yet?"

"We're just watching some TV."

"And keeping your hands to yourself. No funny business."

"Yes mom," Sam rolled his eyes and looked out of the window. No movement outside, just a golden light from a nearby streetlight filtering down over the lawn.

"Shut up," Dean snapped.

"Yeah whatever. Go talk Cas out of smiling and being weird." Sam said through a smile.

"I'll call you tomorrow,"

"Night Dean,"

"See you Sammy,"

 

After he'd hung up he stared down at his phone and shook his head with a smile before walking back into the living room. Gabriel was still curled up in the armchair but now with a plate of what looked suspiciously like a whole chocolate cake in his lap.

"How come you're got all the Looney Tunes recorded on the box?" Gabriel asked before Sam could ask about the cake.

"Cas likes them," Sam said as he dropped back down onto the sofa.

"Huh," Gabriel nodded, spooning another piece of cake to his mouth staring unwaveringly at the screen.

"He likes the religious analogies," Sam explained and Gabriel considered the thought for a moment before shrugging.

"Never thought of that,"

"And you're watching them because…" Sam prompted and Gabriel turned to grin at him.

"Timelessly awesome." He raised a piece of cake in salute of the TV.

"Right." Sam dropped back down onto the couch. "Uh, where'd the cake come from?"

"We need to work on your control." Gabriel said solemnly and with a raised brow.

"I gave you a cake, while I was on the phone to my brother," Sam asked, confused.

"Uh, kind of." Gabriel pouted but didn;t exlain any further.

"Do I want to know?" Sam asked

"I'll share the cake if you don't ask," Gabriel stretched his arm back across the gap in the seats to where Sam was sat, a huge spoonful of cake dripping with chocolate sauce.

"That bad, huh?" Sam steadied the spoon with his own hand, took the offered portion, and pushed the spoon bakc to Gabriel.

"It was very you, kiddo" Gabriel said sympathetically.

"Tell me tomorrow," Sam waved him off. A yawn caught him unaware and he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Before or after Dean and Cas get back?" Gabriel asked.

"I think they'll be gone a couple of days yet. Dean said Cas was acting weird,” Sam 

"Cas? Weird? Never." Gabriel snorted. He’d made his way through nearly half of the cake in his lap. 

"Smiling and looking at him," Sam explained and Gabriel laughed.

"Has your brother been selectively blind the whole time they've known each other?" Gabriel asked, looking at Sam in all seriousness.

"Bobby used to asked me if Castiel had brought him all back right," Sam said, remembering how he'd been pulled aside and asked in all seriousness, 'I know he's Dean all right, but that angel's done _something to him_.' Sam smiled thinking how it must have been their bond drawing them together all along. He felt sorry for Castiel having to endure the one sidedness of the bond's effects.

"God is in the details… well Castiel is in the details now I guess," Gabriel had moved from his chair as Sam had zoned out and now dropped down next to Sam and offered him more cake

"Dean thinks he had more freckles and a larger dick."

"Funny, just looks like he's been dropped on his head a little more to me,"

"ha ha,” Sam raised an eyebrow but couldn’t hide his smile, “He's smarter than you think,"

"Well Castiel thinks he's worth wasting time on," Gabriel shrugged

"Wasting time?" Sam raised his eyebrow disbelievingly and swiped the cake straight from Gabriel's lap. Gabriel shrugged and grabbed a goo-e handful before Sam got it far enough away.

"Well no, but one human life seems so tiny. Inconsequential,” Gabriel said and he looked almost pensieve, “7 billion humans; just alive right now, not to mention future and past. I've seen so many lives and faces and choices. But to each his own,” Gabriel paused and shot Sam a long glance, “Castiel's found his teddy bear to fight off the big bads with. The big plan out there is fixing all the broken pieces and it's all ridiculously incomprehensible," He paused again.

"Teddy bear?" Sam asked.

"Not you; you're my moose: Much scarier. Now give me back me cake,"

 

Gabriel stayed watching telly long after Sam had gone to bed, joking about respecting Dean's wishes but really not wanting to push his luck. With the bond forming he could feel Sam's presence in the room above.

The sooner Castiel came back to explain Sam's random outbursts of control the better. Although Castiel would bring Dean, and once he found out, Dean was more than likely to banish Gabriel for messing with his brother. He doubted reasoning that he couldn't control it, or blame fate would make much headway. Gabriel tried to come up with a plan for getting out of this with the least amount of threats of personal harm. Perhaps he should make Dean-o a cake… or at least replace the bag of sweets.


	12. Chapter 12

Gabriel had watched as Sam left the room to answer the call. It had to be his brother checking in, since the tension in Sam's shoulders had eased just by seeing the caller display. Gabriel's gaze returned to the TV and the woman had moved on to making another cake.

 

He sat watching the screen for a few minutes, looking up to tune in and out of Sam's conversation. Just as he was about to curl up in the armchair a familiar *pop* sounded and there in front of him was an oozing chocolate covered chocolate layered, chocolate Xtreme cake. Gabriel's eyes widened in anticipation as he reached forward

"Oh Sammy you softy," He cooed, but his fingered never reached the cake. An invisible barrier pushed them back once they came within a couple of inches.

"Oh come on!" He huffed. Sam was still on the phone in the next room, his back to Gabriel and the crack in the door he’d left as he’d pulled the door closed. "Way to tease a guy Sam; this kind of trick could drive someone over the edge!" He kind of admired the idea; he'd never used it himself. He tried again from different angles.

"Is this a punishment? You can't actually be mad, can you? ... Oh great, I'm talking to a cake. This is a really shitty way to get me to take it back and I'm going to tell you the minute you get back in here. Geez, I'm sorry Sam. I was out of line, I get that now. But torturing a man with this is really rude," He reached to attempt to swipe at the cake again and to his surprise his hand came away covered in chocolate. "Huh? Well since it’s mine now," He lifted the whole plate into his lap along with the spoon that had previously been on the table beside it.

"Perhaps I won't shout at you after all,"

 

Gabriel didn't go upstairs bed at the same time as Sam, but as he sat in the quiet darkness of the living room he felt odd and out of place and he was determined to figure it out.

The connection with Sam was in the back of his mind but he knew Sam wasn't feeling it yet. He wondered how long, if ever, it would take Sam to realise the extent of the connection. Gabriel found it odd how much control Sam held over him right now without even knowing it. 

He wondered too, if Castiel had revealed to Dean how the bond really worked. In human terms at least.

 

As if on cue Castiel stepped into the room supposedly appearing from the kitchen.

"Hello Gabriel," Castiel looked unreadable, "I trust you are still well,"

"Heya bro, you left Dean-o to his nightmares?" Gabriel only remembered halfway through speaking that Castiel couldn't actually hear him so repeated himself, this time looking straight at his brother.

"No more than you have left Sam to his," Castiel said as he crossed the room and took a seat.

"Hey,” Gabriel snapped, “Sammy still thinks this is all rainbows, sunshine and lollipops,"

"Have you regained any of your control?" Castiel asked.

"No," Gabriel pouting sullenly, "My grace jumped ship; all of it, not just the sharing bit," He scowled briefly.

"A similar thing happened too when my own bond formed with Dean," Castiel admitted.

"But, how'd you get your Grace back?" Gabriel asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Dean's soul had such a hold on my true form in hell that my grace reached out to wrap around him to protect him further. I didn't understand at the time what was happening and attempted to pull it back. It refused to release him,” Castiel explained, “I did not just rebuild him the once, I had to redo every cell attempting to coax my Grace to fully return to me so Dean would not be, as I thought at the time, adversely affected."

"Then how do you still have a bond?" Gabriel asked.

"I could not take away the bond without taking all of my Grace back. I was curious I suppose, or selfish,” Castiel’s expression looked strained as he spoke, “I rationalised at the time that he was to be my charge and knowing him in this way would be anything but a hindrance. I reconsidered almost the minute I felt him awake and pulled back from his mind and body completely. I was a soldier and should not be making such bonds. Dean could not find out so I took away all I could." Castiel said quietly, his eyes trained on the floor.

"Some plan," Gabriel muttered.

"It does seem we were both inevitably under its pull from then on, “ Castiel continued after a moment, “I actually doubt either of us would have made it thus far without it."

"Get out of hell free card," Gabriel suggested and to his surprised Castiel nodded.

"Perhaps, though I do now know I am not alone." Castiel nodded and a small smile eased its way onto his features.

"An angel with a heart, could you imagine." Gabriel returned Cas’ smile.

 

Once Castiel had left Gabriel slipped into bed beside Sam and curled up around his back. Sam relaxed back into him but didn't wake. He didn't need to sleep. He was an angel, he knew he didn't need to sleep; but he did.

 

Sam awoke with a warm thrumming in his veins. The power without the ice cold rush, and he didn't feel as apprehensive about it as he knew he should. It felt calm and right, but then the demon blood felt right a long time ago. He watched the first light come in around the blind across the window before he rolled over and came face to face with Gabriel. A fast asleep Gabriel in Sam's old Stanford hoodie.

Sam couldn't help but smile. He reached under the covers to run gentle fingers along the fabric and up and down Gabriel's side.

"Mmm, too early for sex," Gabriel buried himself into the sheets and ended up pressed against Sam's chest.

"Not everything leads to sex," Sam chuckled and he dropped his arm over Gabriel's back and resumed stroking up and down, his own agitation calming.

"Then what're you doing?" Gabriel asked sleepily.

"Nothing, go back to sleep little angel,"

"'M bigger than you," Gabriel grumbled

"Not like this," Sam curled around Gabriel and the last of the heat in his blood dissipated to no feeling at all.

 

Sam woke up again a couple of hours later and moved away from the still sleeping Gabriel. He grabbed his running stuff and heard Gabriel moving in the bed as he was tied his laces.

"Running away the morning after is kind of sleazy y'know Sammy,"

"I'll get breakfast if you promise not to trash the place," Sam said as he looked back to Gabriel. The archangel perked up at the mention of breakfast.

"Pancakes?" He asked

"Maybe," Sam said with a smile.

"I won't leave the bed," Gabriel raised his hands in a mock surrender and fell back into the pillows,

"Like you couldn't cause trouble from right there," Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you'll have to run at double speed Sasquatch, clearly I can't be trusted," Gabriel smirked and pulled the covers up around himself.

"That's _so_ encouraging," Sam drawled but grinned and waved as he left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam set off at a jog down the road towards his usual route. It was still slightly wet underfoot so when Sam set off across the park towards the woods he was careful not to slip on the damp leaves. He'd just made it about halfway and was about to slow down to do some stretches when his phone went off in his pocket. He ignored it and let the call go to voicemail. Seconds later it began ringing again. Okay, this is going to be important. He fumbled with the pocket getting to his phone.

"Hello?"

"Sammy, I need you to get someone here like ASAP. Garth, an angel, we're in trouble."

"Where are you? what's happened?" Sam asked quickly. The panic in his brother's voice urged him to speed up and he sprint towards home.

"I'll text you the address of the place. We were clearing out the house. Found some old anti-angel stuff at the perimeter. Thought we were going in for a ghost or maybe an old witch's’ place so Cas wouldn't really need his angel powers,” Dean groaned and Sam’s stomach lurched. Turns out the witches really didn't like the intrusion. Brought the house down on top of us."

"How bad?" Sam asked.

"Broken my leg, I'm stuck under a load of beams and stuff. Cas got thrown the other way. If he's caught he can't heal Sammy. I tried calling for him. I don't know if they took him with them or…" Dean’s voice broke and Sam cut him off.

"Dean, he's going to be okay, can you feel his mind?"

"Sammy I can't even think straight with the dust in here,"

"Dean you know how to deal with this, I'll be there as soon as I…" He was just coming out of the trees at the park when his foot caught a patch of wet leaves and missed his footing. His vision blurred, anxiety building. He tried to reach out to steady himself and his hands landed on the thick grass of a suburban lawn. Sam was staring up at the wreckage of a house. He knew this was where Dean was "…can,"

 

"Dean I need to know where about in the house you were," Sam glanced around behind him butt he house seemed in such a run down area no one had bothered to come and check out what had happened. Let alone before 8 in the morning.

"You're here?"

"Yeah." Sam cautiously made for the front door, or at least where it used to stand. Trying to judge whether anything else was likely to fall. The whole house seemed to have collapsed from the top right hand side and brought down the lower floors and walls with it; the other rooms didn’t look stable either.

"How? Did I black out?" Dean asked and then coughed heartily and groaned.

"No, got here quickly; Doesn't matter right now, where were you? I can work from there," Sam said as he tried to distract his brother.

"Just walking into the back right hand side of the house, Cas was thrown towards the front of the house when it came down."

"I'm coming Dean, just hold on okay."

"Get Cas first..." Sam sighed at the objection and ignored it.

"Dean..."

"Once he's out he can find me," Dean insisted as Sam pulled some debris from the doorway.

"You know where he is then?" Sam asked.

"No,"

"Can you call out?" Sam heard a choke from the phone line.

"Sam," The name only came through the phone as a raspy choke, "Sammy!" That he heard.

The sound echoed down the phone as well but he'd heard it from the wreckage first.

"I heard you. Dean!"

 

Sam was actually grateful he was wearing his running shoes as he was more easily able to traverse the rubble, he covered his mouth with his arm in an attempt to breath in less of the dust but it wasn't really avoidable in these ruins.

"Sammy!" He followed the call to where one of the beams was holding up a large chunk of ceiling.

"Dean! Dean I'm here, I'll get you out," sam said quickly as he pocketed his phone and navigated a path over the rubble.

"Seen Cas?" Dean mumbled from under the fallen beam.

"No, not yet,” Sam said “Gonna get you out first,"

"Leg's trapped."

"That's okay, I'm gonna try and lift this up and away from you. Think you can pull yourself out a little further if I do?"

"Just do it quick, Kay." Dean grabbed his sleeve briefly.

"Yeah, yeah sure," He braced himself against the rubble and shoved. He felt it shift slightly but it was wedged.

"Shit! Sammy!” Dean yelled as the rubble shifted, “Come on you can do this,"

"I, I..." Sam stuttered as he struggled to push his weight against the blockage The beam began to move further, easier. Sam threw the beam and attached ceiling pieces across the room and away. It must have hit something because he heard a crack above them again. Without thinking about it he grabbed Dean and carried him out in a flash away from yet more of the crumbling building. 

He was laid Dean down on the grassy patch outside when his brother groaned.

"Definitely blacked out there. How'd you get me outside?" Sam didn't meet his eye. The questions could wait.

"Carried you dumbass, You're okay though, don't move too much, don't pass out, I need to find Cas." Sam said, shoving his running water bottle at his brother.

"I can't feel him Sammy," Dean said shakily taking the bottle.

"I'll be back, you're okay, he's going to be okay." And with that Sam raced back into the house.

 

"Cas! Cas, can you hear me?" He called out and the ceiling of the first floor let out another threatening creak.

"Sam?" A faint voice replied.

"Yeah, where are you?" Sam asked, wafted the thick dust and torn insulation from his path.

"Side window, ugh, front room." Sam jumped across the debris towards Castiel's voice. He pulled up hastily when he saw how Castiel was lying. Shards of glass from the top of the remains of the window hanging precariously above him.

"The pane above me is likely to fall, but I am having trouble extracting my limbs from the fallen bricks,"

"Right," Sam approached slowly, lifting various chucks from around Cas's frame. With a final push Castiel freed him arm and Sam pulled him smoothly from under the window.

"Are you okay to walk?"

"Assistance would be much appreciated," 

"Sure," Sam nodded and looped his arm under Cas’ shoulder to take the majority of his weight.

 

As they made for the front door It was obvious Castiel was limping badly on his left ankle.

"How far out do we need to get you until you can heal?" Sam asked.

"The sigils were broken when the house collapsed, unfortunately something of them was ingrained in the building and some debris has lodged in my ankle and abdomen. Those are the places I am having trouble to heal,"

"Impromptu surgery then," Sam said as he glanced over Cas.

"I will be okay until we return to the motel room, and tended Dean's injuries," Castiel insisted. His eyes were fixed on where Dean lay on the grass before him.

"He might need a hospital, he was more worried about you than how bad he looked; said he couldn't hear you," Sam explained. Cass nodded and hung his head low.

"I was taking some of the pain from him through the bond. It would have been useless if he could feel both mine and his own. I am sorry to have caused his distress," Castiel looked down and mournful. Hurting Dean always seemed to be a trigger for the angel's past regressions.

"It’s okay, he'll understand, he'll forgive you,"

"I know,"

 

"Cas!" Dean called across to them when they stepped into view. Sam felt Castiel straighten up, attempting to assuage Dean from worrying about his wellbeing. From how Dean struggled to stand, even on his broken leg, the effort went unnoticed.

"Dean, stay down!" Sam snapped but Dean had tunnel vision and likely didn’t hear a word he’d said.

"You're both alright?"

"Minor injuries, Cas'll be fine," Sam assured him and Castiel urged Dean back onto the ground.

"Sam," Cas turned to him, "Dean has internal damage, and you must heal him,"

"Where's the nearest hospital to here?" Sam asked Dean, dropping his arm from around Castiel's back to lean down to his brother.

"The hospital is too far away, _you_ must heal him," Cas insisted.

"What?" Sam and Dean said in unison. Of course Sam knew what Castiel was implying.

"I can't," Sam stuttered.

"There's a medical kit in the car, that's what you mean right Cas,”Dean said warily as he eyed them both, “Couple of painkillers 'til we make it,"

"Sam," Cas was looking straight at him, "The ritual for removing the shards of sigils from me and time for me to recover would take too long. I can guide you through it but you must try,"

"Try what? It doesn't even hurt that badly, I'll be fine just let's get back to the car,"

"You are not feeling your pain Dean, I am, I can feel where you are hurt and Sam must heal you now," Dean's eyes narrowed at that.

"Dean," Sam said quietly getting his attention. Dean turned on him, raised eyebrows and a look on intrepidation.

"Sam," Sam could hear the 'what did you do' in the tone of his voice,

"I can help, I think." Sam said tentatively.

"You can magically fix me?”

"With Gabriel's grace," He said.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked sharply. Sam didn't get to expand on that and Dean promptly fell back into Castiel's waiting arms.

"He does not need to be conscious for you to fix him." He in such a 'matter of fact' way that was reassuring. Sam blanked his racing thoughts against Dean's disagreement and dealing with when his brother woke up. He nodded to Castiel that he was ready to attempt the plan. Castiel returned a small smile before guiding Sam through.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam glanced around the motel room and missed home already; or moreover, missed his own stuff. It was a given that these rooms wouldn't improve by the year 3000. Sam hadn't joined his brother and Castiel on a hunt in almost a year now. He wasn't surprised to learn they only got a room with one large bed. It was a reminder that everything had actually turned out okay for them.

Cas was currently in the shower; from his time as a human he had grown to appreciate hot showers almost as much as the brothers after a day out on a hunt. Now as an angel returned to full grace, he refrained from instantly cleaning his vessel in favour of long showers. Sam had heard Dean complain about the angel using more than his fair share of the hot water on so many occasions, both at home and over the phone if they'd gone on a hunt. He wasn't surprised that once Dean was laid on the bed, Castiel vanished into the bathroom and the water could be heard running.

The complaints never came with much withstanding resentment since Dean's dibs were easily overruled with one of Cas' disarming smiles. Or as Dean described it, a scheming smirk.

 

Out of the corner of his eye Sam saw Dean watching him warily, eyes half-closed, feigning sleep.

"You're not as sneaky as you think," He told him, moving to sit at the foot of the bed as his brother sat up and checked himself over. Seemingly assured he pointed to the bathroom door with a questioning look.

"Cas?" He asked, Sam nodded.

"How long?"

"Only 'bout ten minutes," Sam told him.

"Wasn't exactly what I meant but…" Dean trailed off as he appeared to concentrate on the door. He frowned, leaned down to the side of the bed to grab a shoe and threw it at the door. The water shut off after a few seconds.

"How long have you been suped-up?" Dean asked, his eyes narrowed on Sam.

"Uh, a day or so," Sam said quietly and shrugged one shoulder.

"And you're here because…"

"You were in trouble," Sam told him. Dean sighed.

"Don't make me ask this stuff Sammy," He sounded calm but exhausted; apprehension and fear felt like background static.

"I was tapping into Gabriel's grace. It's not demon blood, I promise it's not," Dean shuddered out a breath he must have been holding and wrapped his arms around his little brother's shoulders pulling him close. "I was going to tell you when you got back home," He said into Dean's shoulder.

"Where's our pet pesky poltergeist then anyway?" Dean asked as he patted Sam’s shoulder and pulled away.

"Still at home I guess. He's been trying to help me with all this stuff since you left but when you called, I-I was out running when you called but you needed me so I was just here; I don't even really know what I'm doing, my control on this is shit," Dean gave himself another once-over and raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"You sure you fixed me up alright then Sammy?"

"Wiggle your fingers and toes;" Dean gave him an unimpressed look and Sam shrugged, "Cas seems to think so,"

 

"The guy's still silent," Dean tapped his temple, "'S what worried me," Sam waited, "You an' him keeping secrets never ends well," With those words Sam felt a lifetime of guilt all over again and he knew his brother could see it when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sam looked up and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Right now, I think he's just injured and in pain. He didn't want you digging into and feeling that,"

"So he took a shower and won't come out now I've come around," Just as he spoke Castiel stepped from the bathroom.

"I believed the two of you would wish for some privacy," Cas said

"Didn't stop you eavesdropping," Dean countered.

"It would take more than a bathroom door to obstruct my hearing of your conversation, as you well know,"

"Smartass," Dean muttered, it was without malice. He swung his legs out from under the covers and over the side of the bed and ended up thigh to thigh with Sam.

"Okay, dunno what time it is but I'm all for food, and you two explaining yourselves. Come on, scoot,"

 

In the back of his mind Sam worried about having vanished on Gabriel back home. He'd tried phoning but of course Gabriel didn't pick up; Castiel was still temporarily grounded and he certainly couldn't leave Dean without some serious repercussions.

They'd discussed the witches and the failed hunt but decided that pursuing the group probably wasn't worth it if they were only hostile because they believed they were under attack. Dean didn't think that was the case since they'd gone to such trouble to take them out by bringing the house down on top of the hunters, but Castiel was currently in no shape to pursue them, and more pressing concerns were to be straightened out first. Dean waited until their food had arrived before returning to the topic of Sam and Castiel hiding things.

 

"Okay then honesty hour you two, spill your guts," Sam glanced warily to Castiel who placed his burger back on the place and turned to look earnestly at Dean.

"Your brother and mine have bonded much like we have, in order to experience a greater awareness of the other," He said.

"Greater awareness? Gabriel's not even here right now, where's the healing mojo coming from?" Dean asked apprehensively.

"Gabriel's grace is currently fairly disconnected from Gabriel and his vessel. Through the bonding it attached itself more firmly to Sam and with practice and control he is able to use it for much the same purposes as Gabriel has,"

"So Gabe's still a dead battery and Sammy's super-charged,"

"In a way," Cas admitted. Dean looked back to Sam who had yet to answer.

"And you're okay, no cravings, no martyr urges, no extra limbs," Dean asked warily.

"It's a soul-grace bond, not a disease or a curse. I don't quiz you on your urges with Cas"

"I don't have a history of bad decisions," Dean said and pointed a finger towards Sam.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sam lean back on the diner seat and gave his brother an incredulous look. Even Cas seemed reluctant to agree with Dean's reasoning.

"Well not a history of power –driven decisions," Dean scowled and then raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"I didn't make the bond with him because I wanted his power Dean," Sam muttered.

"Never said you did," Dean waved him off and Sam felt an annoyance and anger grow.

"If I may interject," Cas started, placing a hand on Dean's arm to gain his attention, "You are beginning to be taken notice of by other patrons; perhaps we should leave,"

"We're fine Cas, eat your burger," Dean waved off the comment but lowered his voice considerably. "I'm trying to look out for you, I'll be happy for you when I know its safe,"

"It's just the same as your bond with Castiel, only Gabriel isn't in the position to really control it from his end at the moment. He's helping me to balance out the bond,"

"Besides the fact you're telling me you're connected I'm seeing zero similarities," Dean said.

"That's only 'cause it's new." Sam said.

"Over time the bond strengthens, like ours has. If it isn't dissolved by one or other of the parties involved," Castiel offered which caused Dean to look up, a questioning look and a frown across his face.

"You told me it wasn't reversible," Dean said, confused.

"I may have omitted an explanation or two at the time you asked" Castiel bowed his head and pushed the plate away. "If you give me time, I will share with you the necessary procedure to remove the bond between us," He stared absently across the floor of the diner away from Dean. 

Dean on the other hand hadn't taken his eyes off Cas. The moment felt extremely personal and like so many times before, Sam felt as if he were intruding. He excused himself to the bathroom but ended up leant over the sink staring at his reflection.

 

"Damn it Gabriel, why can't I just get a hold on this," he could imagine Gabriel laughing at him. Things were going well and now he was ruining everything for his brother; he could practically count off all the anxieties coming back to burden them.

"What part of 'give it time' is in your blind spot?" Sam turned as fast as his reactions let him and out of one of the stall doors Gabriel sauntered. "Y'know dropping someone in a diner bathroom could be considered rude,"

"I, I really didn't mean to," Sam insisted.

"I know you didn't kiddo; just a good think I landed on my bum isn't it." Sam leant back onto the sinks again. Gabriel walked forwards to him and ran a hand over the top of Sam's head, cupped the back of his neck and brought him closer until their foreheads were touching. "It could be hurting from a lot worse,"

"You're not funny," Sam sneered.

"Probably 'cause I'm not really trying. I'll be better once I start winding up your brother. Where are we anyhow?" Sam toyed with the bottom edge of Gabriel's shirt as he explained.

"This is why my Grace jumped ship Sammy. You use it for better things than I ever did,"


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teen wolf vague crossover begins here. No knowledge of the show necessary x

Gabriel laid back across the sofa, his feet in Sam's lap and Sam's tablet resting on his ankles.

"Are you any closer to finding them?" he asked for the eighth repetition. Sam scowled at the screen but refused to look up.

Dean and Castiel were out 'investigating' or as close as it could be when you were asking locals what they knew about the area. In truth Sam wasn't envious of Dean dealing with the UFOs, neighbours feuds and loose dogs stories. Of all the sarcastic comments that race through his head on those occasions, sometimes it took all his effort not to tell some of them to open there eyes to some real issues in the world around them; that or question if something was being put in the local water supply. 

His hand moved from the tablet in front of him to curl around on of Gabriel's offending feet and run his fingers up and down the arch. Gabriel squirmed. He glanced over and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Problem?" Sam asked innocently.

"No!" Gabriel pouted stubbornly, squirming and attempting to tug his foot away when Sam repeated the gesture. With his other hand Sam moved the tablet out of harm’s way but in the time it took him to look away to place the tablet on the floor Gabriel yanked his foot free and was pushing Sam down onto the sofa. 

Sam only winced when his head narrowly missed the edge of the corner table. He didn’t attempt to struggle against the hold on his shoulders.

"You think you're so smart Winchester," Gabriel said, reaching under the collar of the shirt and trailing his fingers across Sam's collar bones. Sam brought his hands up to Gabriel's hips, in turn tracing the angel's hipbones.

"Got you haven't I," Sam muttered, revelling from the touch. He lifted his hips slightly to push against Gabriel and they both shivered in anticipation.

"Temporarily at least," His daring smirk taunting Sam as Gabriel leaned closer and closer, "While you entertain me at least,"

"Like you'd find anything as screwed up as me to play with,"

"I suppose that might be true and they finally closed the gap just as there came a heavy knock at the door.

A mutual unspoken decision to ignore it didn't stop its insistence and then Dean's call of "Sam get your ass up and open this damn door!"

"The minute I get my grace back I'm sending him to Alaska,” Gabriel said as he glared daggers towards the door, “Cas too,"

"Or take us off to the Bahamas?" Sam suggested hopefully.

"SAM!" Sam grimaced but accepted they'd picked their moment as badly timed as ever. Good luck doesn't come to Winchester.

"Or both," Gabriel muttered as he slid off Sam’s lap and Sam stood to unlatch the door. He dropped another kiss to Gabriel's lips just before Dean pushed open the door a heavy rucksack in his hands.

 

"Bout time," he took gave Sam a once over, heard Gabriel's snigger and added, "I don't want to know," He waved dismissively in Gabriel's direction and the pointed at Sam, "Doesn't mean we won't discuss this later," Sam shrugged.

"How's Cas?" Sam asked. Dean deadpanned and moved back to the bag he'd brought mumbling "He's fine"

"I thought you were out investigating together?" Sam asked, prompting furthur.

"We split up, he can handle himself,"

"Dean, he's practically autistic,"

"He’s awkward sure, but not so much anymore!” Dean objected and glared toawrds Sam, “He knows how to be professional, either that or he'll sit in the centre of town and just scan the local area,"

"Then how come he didn't come back with you?" Sam asked persistently.

"I dunno Sam,” Dean snapped and threw his arm out towards the door, “The guy doesn't have to spend all his spare time with us, does he?"

"Yeah, but if we need to find him in his spare time he's nearly always at your side. What did you say to him?" Sam asked and Dean’s sullen attitude retrurned.

"Nothing," He grumbled.

"Yeah right, "Gabriel muttered. He'd returned to Sam's tablet; they'd both been surprised when he could interact with it.

"Shut up asswipe. Have you guys found anything?" Dean asked, changing the subject and Sam, after a moment, let him.

"Nothing that stands out as a witch. I think a werewolf must have passed through here last year, can't tell if a hunter dealt with it or it moved on," Sam passed him the articles he’d collected from the local archives.

"Hang on a minute, where were those werewolf attacks then?" He pulled out a map from the rucksack and spread it out across the foot of the bed. "They anywhere on these?" Sam stepped up to his side and looked down to see a circle of crosses across the local area.

Gabriel sidled up against Sam and handed over the tablet counter, the research pages already in view. He thanked him, nudged his hip and started comparing the locations. Adding in another three points but four other already matching up to marks on the map. "What are these other marks?" Sam asked as he worked.

 

"Some kid in town has been making notes of suspicion events, we noticed him following us round town with one of his friends, Cas tried scaring him off and the kid gave him a right mouthful. He's probably listening at the door now or something, barely let up all afternoon,"

"How'd you get his bag?" Sam asked as he marked the last attack on the map.

"Nabbed it from his jeep while Cas practiced his interrogation skills," Dean smirked and Sam couldn’t help but imagine the picture.

"Thought you said he had a friend with him," Sam asked.

"Oh yeah, lanky kid who scampered when we picked up on them," Dean shrugged and rached for Sam’s bottle of water on the table.

"You didn't track him down?" Sam asked.

"Didn't think it was worth it when we first confronted them," Dean shrugged as he gulped down half the bottle. "You think we should find out what this kid knows?" He asked, gesturing to the map.

"Now?" Sam asked. It was dusk already and chaisng down a kid who knows too much in teh dark would lead to them in jail for the night.

"Can do, Open the door," Gabriel said and Sam rounde don him in surprise. Gabriel threw open the door with a florish which only Sam could appreciate.

 

The door swung open and Gabriel sauntered out looking about. He stopped a few feet out and looked up onto the small overhanging roof. 

“We've got a listener,” He glanced behind him, “Oh and another two over there, breaking into your car,"

"What!" Dean was out of the door in a flash, "Take your hand of my bloody car and I'll consider not cutting it off at the wrist missy," Sam heard an "Oh shit" and more yells from Dean. Gabriel was stood a few feet in front of him laughing so hard he was hunched over as Dean dragged a lanky objectionable teenager over by his ear.

"I thought there were three?" Sam asked as he walked out slowly, a load of curious kids were odd but he wasn't going to chase them down.

"This one volunteered to stick around," Dean's victim wasn't exactly struggling in the hold; the kid looking him up and down as he was thrown towards the bed. The kid didn't waste a moment before he'd turned back to face them. Sam shut the door once Gabriel was back inside and turned to the kid Dean had dragged in.

 

"You two gonna beat me up? See what I know, well I can tell you my friends are on their way back here as we speak, my dad's the sheriff," The kid spoke quickly and his hands gestured with every word. Sam wondered how much sugar he ate on a daily basis.

"So you're a local, that's nice," Dean sneered and rolled his eyes in Sam's direction.

"Maybe you can help us," Sam offered, “We don't make a habit of beating up teenagers,"

"Where's your friend?" The kid snapped out his question.

"Friend?" Sam glanced over the Gabriel who had slid the kid's phone from his pocket and was tapping away on it beside their guest without him having noticed.

"Yeah, this is the kid I told you was following us earlier," Dean through an arm out in the kid's direction as he reached for his laptop, "Gave us some fake name…"

"No worse than yours agent 'Sky' and your partner, 'Walker', real original I'm impressed," The kid seemed to roll his eyes as far as Dean's. 'I might use them next time I'm trying to get my hands on files,"

"We're looking into some recent deaths in the area, I take it you have too," Sam offered him some of the rucksack's contents. They were snatched out of his grip, coupled with a glare. 

Gabriel shot Sam a grin and chucked the stolen phone over. Sam flipped through the messages up on the screen the ones that caught his eyes suggested …a pack. He was about to open his mouth to Dean when he saw Gabriel now pulling out their silver knife from Sam's bag. He had to keep the kid's attention.

"So why don't you start by giving us your real name,"

"It's Stilinski, if the sheriff's name is anything to go by," Dean volunteered

"You heard the part where I said my friends were on their way back here," The kid wasn't going to be helpful without some encouragement.

"We heard you Sparky; we just want to know what else you can tell us,"

"Tough luck for you two then cause I don't know… oh my. god" Gabriel had picked his moment to press the silver knife to the boy's forearm. "What the hell is doing that?"

"We're just trying to see whether you're..."

"Yeah, not a werewolf thanks, but hunters we're used to, magic, sure, but that knife is floating," He waved a hand towards Gabriel and the knife still in his hand

"Pet poltergeist," Dean shrugged, "What? he knows half the story, might as well. Have him informed and on our side," Sam shot him a look across the room. His cockiness didn't last long as Gabriel crept up behind him and barked like a dog. Dean yelled, swore and turned to glare at the seemingly empty space Gabriel was stood in cackling. The Stilinski kid jumped from his seat.

"Is he an angel?"

"What?" Both brothers asked at once.

"Its just, I met a poltergeist up near Yellowstone, years ago like, there was some trouble up there but he followed me back here. We found this ritual to get him his grace back, kind of bring him back into this plane. He comes around when we need him now and then,"

"Dean, maybe you should call Cas,"

"Hey, fully fledge _archangel_ , here. Totally useful for information," Gabriel volunteered enthusiastically.

"Better if we have both of you though right?" Sam offered.

"There's more than one poltergeist,"

"Actually more angels,"

"What're their names?" The kid reached into his pocket, "Hey! which one of you has my phone?" Sam chucked it back to him. "Thanks," Came the dry reply. "Uh right so you've seen my contacts; you're not getting near my friends. We're doing nothing wrong,"

"Yeah, somehow a pack of werewolves, and possible spell casters, I'm not convinced right now. At least not if those kills on the map are anything you're friends are responsible for,"

"There are two of you and an angel trapped as a ghost; I think we've got the upper hand," Sam saw Dean's shoulders tense and scowled at the back of the kid’s head. "Yeah, no; but I will help you with your angel friend, as long as he doesn't come at me with any more knives," 

Gabriel took the opportunity to swipe the phone one again from the kid's possession, typing out a message and handing it back.

"Whoa, you're Gabriel, holy crap you're powerful," Gabriel preened, "But why the hell would anything supernatural hang around with hunters? These two are the worst in the country," he held the phone out for a reply and Gabriel obliged. 

“I like this kid," he proclaimed with a grin towards Sam. Sam sighed and walked over to Dean's side by the table and laptop. 

"So who is he then, this sheriff's kid?"

"A. If I thought I could pronounce that name I'd call him out on the fake one he gave us earlier again. And b. Case is on his way, doesn't know how long he'll be. Ten minutes tops I suppose, but we don't know how far off this kid's friends are, or how many there are,"

"There are three werewolves at the door now, all listening in," Gabriel offered nodding to the phone the kid was typing away on.

"Three!" Sam turned on him, 

"Can I invite them in?" The kid asked nonchalantly and waved towards the door, “My friends are here,” 

"No." Dean told him.

"Dean!" Sam groaned.

"They're probably going to come in anyway; I know at least one of them will threaten to rip your throat out with his teeth if you touch me," The kid shrugged.

"Yeah, can't wait," Dean grumbled, grabbing the knife from where Gabriel had dropped it on the bed and went to open the door. True enough three people stood at the door, a blond girl pushed the door in past Dean's grip and had him pushed up against the wall in an instant, the other two racing in, a dark haired older man made a beeline to check the kid and another shorted brunette guy faced down Sam.

"Stiles! Are you alright?" The brunette asked, feigning calm but the look in his eyes was still bright with anger and fear.

"Fine, they're not even Argent standard," Stiles waved of the concern after pulling away from the hug he'd been wrapped up in by his attendee. 

Sam was about to voice a request for everyone to take a breath and step back when in the middle of the room Castiel appeared, took one look at Dean's predicament and threw his attacker clear across the room. The other two werewolves' turned on him, eyes glowing and Castiel helped steady Dean, apparently ignorant of the threat. Gabriel yanked Sam back away from the group. 

 

"We're on their territory, they're controlled, we don't need to fight, and they're looking for the witch coven too. They've invaded the territory too; blamed the deaths on werewolf kills or accidents." Gabriel explained to him quickly and Sam could see the wariness and panic in his expresssion and tone.

"We know the kills aren't yours!" Sam shouted above the growls and the growing tension. Stiles who was on his feet was yanking at the sleeves of the two werewolves standing while the female had pulled herself into a sitting position not willing to stands the way of her comrades.

"I think we need to talk this one out guys, not that threatening hunters and angels is the best idea you're ever had," Sam said carefully.

The shorter guy with brown hair perked up and took a step back, "Another angel?"

"Yeah, get a load of this, I think it's Gabriel," Stiles nudged the taller dark-haired guy in the ribs who merely raised an eyebrow. "Hey, if we help them, maybe we earn their trust,"

"We don't trust hunters," The taller dark haired guy deadpanned.

"Maybe you don't, which to be fair I don't blame you, they don't trust each other very often, they're already working with the supernatural here,” He waved towards Castiel, “and we do work with hunters when we need them," He turned to the other guy "Scott, we can bring in help on this. We need help on this." He dropped back down onto the bed as if his argument was won. He certainly wasn’t scared of anyone in the room. "I've already had a reply from Chris anyway. These guys are the Winchesters," He glanced over at Dean and Castiel, "Alison loves the car; she felt bad picking the lock on that one,"

"I'd kill you all for putting a scratch on my baby out there," Dean stepped forwards but was held back by Cas’ hand on his arm.

"I don't think you'd get _that_ far," Stiles said carelessly.

"Stiles," The shorter werewolf groaned and Dean was close to ignoring Castiel's silence request to back down.

"Fine yeah, back to a plan; would you rather liaison with a human, werewolf or another hunter?" Stiles asked, looking to Sam for an answer.

"How about none of you punk ass kids, we can deal with this on our own," Dean growled.

"Uh, why don't you guys take a breather,” Sam suggested, “I'll work out some details with, Stiles?" He glanced to the boy who nodded. "Go check your car or something, we'll be done in five minutes and we can clear up other details tomorrow," Dean watched him but didn’t move.

"I'm the alpha; you should deal with me," the shorter brown haired werewolf started. Sam thought he’d heard Stiles call him Scott.

"Okay, I'll talk to you and Stiles; as I said, five minutes, but I'd like the rest of you out. I'm not being intimidated by a bunch of kids half my age and less diplomacy skills than my brother,"

 

The alpha nodded and gestured for his pack to leave; both did so reluctantly, the female stopping to bear her teeth at Dean and Cas. They returned their characteristic glare and squint as she flicked her hair and left with a shove to her shoulder from the taller guy. Sam coughed quietly to catch Cas' attention, "Uh, could you take Dean, and uh,"

"Of course," Case nodded and the two of them vanished. Sam didn't want to guess where, especially if they'd argued earlier. He turned back to Gabriel and gripped the angel's hand as more of a lifeline for himself than anything. It had only been about an hour since Dean walked in it certainly didn't feel like it.

"You got this Sammy, just a couple of kids," Gabriel whispered

"Thanks," Sam shot him a grateful look and a smile.

"Who are you talking to?" The werewolf asked.

"Dude that's Gabriel. He's trapped as a ghost sort of thing like Balthazar was," Stiles told him, but Sam's ears perked up at the sound of that familiar name.

"Balthazar? He's alive?" Sam asked in surprise.

"You know him?" Stiles asked.

"Knew, Cas… You know what, lets just start with names. I'm Sam Winchester, my brother is Dean, Castiel was the angel you saw appear and disappear with him and Gabriel is stood next to me now,"

"Uh right, I'm Scott McCall, Alpha of the Beacon Hills pack, covering Hale territory. This is my best friend Stiles, he helped me through my first few changes after I was bitten and is basically my second in command. Derek Hale is also in command here, we share authority, he was the guy you saw stood with Stiles when we came in,” Scott glanced to the door, “He's also right outside listening now," 

Stiles glanced up expectantly to the door, it was clear from their previous displays of subtle affectionate two were important to each other; Sam sighed and weighed up the chances on anyone noticing the figure stood outside their motel room and consequently inquiring. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh for goodness… Gabriel, could you let him in?" The door opened and the guy stepped back inside.

"Derek, right?” the guy nodded once and his gaze darted to Stiles and back again, “I trust you're not going to try anything,"

"You've not hurt my pack yet," Derek said, his voice low.

"As good a promise as any," Sam gestured to' the sofa for them to sit down as he pulled out a chair from the table.

"Now you asked me who I would prefer to liaise with, that would be the person with the most information. You may also choose your contact, though Castiel spends a proportion of his time in heaven and until you share your ritual with us, Gabriel will only be able to interact with us."

"Well, you've stolen all of my research already," Stiles scowled

"But Stiles is the one who liaises with the resident hunters," The McCall boy added, "Chris and Allison Argent are mostly retired but they keep in touch with us and keep us informed on any local hunters passing through, we didn't hear of you coming, hence the surveillance. And we'd like Stiles' research returned as soon as possible," Sam knew the Argent had been important at the same time the Campbells were; perhaps the new generation really had taken over as Garth had told them.

"We hadn't used anything but the map, you can check it all and take it with you when you leave," He pulled the bag over, replaced the notebook which had fallen out and placed it on the floor between them.

"Thanks,"

"Okay so this is my phone number," Sam handed over the card to Scott who in turn passed it to Stiles. "Where would you prefer to meet tomorrow?"

 


	16. Chapter 16

"Why did you let them pick? If we were ever going to be noticed it'd be in a local coffee shop, you know how clique these little places are," Dean objected, "Can't you sense the teenage angst. Me and Cas never get stuck in places like this,"

"I bet you don't," Gabriel grinned; he had insisted on following the teenagers the previous evening. He'd gotten as far Stiles jeep and Stiles had started talking to him as if he knew he was there.He’d talked about his pack, his family, the hunters and the monsters they’d come up against before.

Gabriel had come back a couple of hours later with Stiles' number and demanded Sam's phone in order to continue texting him. Long after Dean had gone back to his room Castiel seemed to reluctantly followed his lead. 

Gabriel had curled up opposite Sam on the bed to tell him all the best bits. Now Gabriel had nothing more to contribute, yet he'd insisted on coming along to their meeting and had proceeded to play havoc with various customer's orders. 

Sam caught Gabriel's jacket just as he was about to push one man's cup in the way of his elbow as the guy was typing away on his laptop. It was surprising how little people noticed both Sam's and the various furnishings' erratic movements.

 

"I should have brought Cas," Sam hissed under his breath as he shoved Dean towards the bench, "Left both of you back at the motel,"

"Would you just shut up and drink you're coffee," Dean said. Sam dropped into the seat beside his brother, Gabriel dropped onto his lap 

"Don't cause any trouble," Sam warned him but didn’t say anything to reveal to dean where the archangel had positioned himself.

"Would I?" He squirmed in Sam's lap, "Oh look the gang's here!" Sam pulled him close for a moment before shoving him off his lap and on to the floor. He didn’t look back as he stepped over Gabriel to greet Stiles and his friend as they came in the door.

 

"Uh, hi," Stiles offered, "This is Alison,"

"Hi," She smiled and offered her hand out.. 

"Yeah hi,” Sam greeted as he took her hand. “I'm Sam, Dean's over in the corner scowling at, well anyone your age really. Want to get some drinks and join us?" He suggested.

"He'll be scowling even more when he finds out I was the one trying to get into his car last night," Alison said under her breath.

"I won't tell him if you won't," Sam smiled and when they nodded he returned to the table. 

 

"Gabriel move!" Gabriel had lounged across the seat, feet in Dean's lap and his head hanging upside down off the edge of the seat. "How old are you?" Sam asked in irritation.

"Older than I look, not as old as you think,"

"Too old to be acting like a bored five year old then," Gabriel stuck his tongue out but moved over to sit on the divide behind them, feet on the seat. Sam slid in next to them. "Are you going to talk at all while we're here?" He asked Dean,

"Uh, yeah, just don't exactly trust werewolf hearing, y'know. This isn't exactly the most private place," Dean grumbled.

“These two aren't werewolves: human and hunter." Sam told him, not for the first time.

"Just rather be dealing with this mess ourselves," He grumbled.

“If you won't work with us, we'll ask you to leave," Allison told him as she slid into the seat opposite him. "We are dealing with this issue, though we won't turn away assistance," Sam liked her already; she was calm but abrasively straightforward.

"We can help each other, we know that" Sam sat with on hand on his cup and the other around Gabriel's ankle. "Now Gabriel told me a lot of how far you'd gotten with this investigation, we came here on a witch hunt, did you know about the house out on the east edge of town?"

"We couldn't pick up scents from any of the sacrifices so we couldn't find their hide out; we were looking into a link. The first few looked like human kills," Stiles said as he pulled out the map from his bag.

"BHPD were dealing with it, nothing to suggest it was our area," Alison told them, "then they started mentioning animal attacks and Stiles picked up a pattern across the area; we stepped in about a month ago. Things went quiet for a bit and then started up about a week ago,"

"And now they're completing the circle," Stiles said. He pointed to the two most recent attacks, one being an addition of Sam's.

"So you think they've killed enough for their ritual," Sam raised an eyebrow glancing between the map and the teenagers across the table.

"We think there's going to be another two, if not three if they plan to use the Nemeton,"

"Nemeton?" Dean grunted in question, "What the hell is that?"

"Kind of a tree of supernatural power, right?" Sam interjected. "Possessed scarecrows like at that apple orchard," he added for Dean.

"Yes, we were forced to empower it when we were trying to save our parents from a darach. It's been attracting other supernatural for its power ever since," Alison pointed to a circled patch of the map, "If all else fails they'll go here to draw on the most power,"

"And you think this coven is going to use it to do... what?" Dean was clearly bored of this information getting them no where.

"Deaton suggested it could be to strengthen their coven, claim the land around beacon hills or to focus the power to bring something back through the Nemeton. Regardless, we can't let them finish,"

"Why haven't you asked your angel contact for help?" Sam hadn't told Dean that this pack's angel may indeed be Balthazar. His brother's blood pressure didn't need to be any higher, he wondered if Castiel knew yet.

"He's often busy in heaven; we don't call him unless we're desperate, someone dying. Otherwise he comes by when he can, helps us out when he's free; bit of a dick to Derek most of the time but he gets on with Peter and Cora,"

"Huh," Dean smirked, it was far too self-satisfied a smirk. Sam then glanced up to Gabriel who was smirking too. Sam sighed.

"Castiel is more our friend than an adviser," Sam explained.

"So can he help us?" Stiles asked, perking up.

"Next time he drops by…"

"Yes," Stiles and Alison jumped in their seats at his appearance. Sam glanced at Dean; still smirking so clearly the timing had something to do with him.

"Hi Cas,”Sam greeted him. “This is Alison and Stiles,"The two of them had gotten their breathing steady in an instant and they greeted Cas themselves, but Sam couldn't help but notice how the girl's hand was paused at her pocket. He wondered what she'd brought with her for precaution's sake. "We were wondering how you could help us with this case,"

"The witches are using a variety of sigils to conceal their location, though from their previous kills we can narrow down our options to, here, here and here," As he pointed to the map Stiles leant across to make marks in a red pen over the possible areas.

"This is the old Hale house, we know all the territory round there like the back of our hand, and we train here," he said pointing to another mark.

"You may be familiar with the area well but concealment charms are difficult to detect, especially if you don't expect to see a change to the environment,"

"So can you detect a concealment charm," Stiles asked him incredulously; he was about as taken by angels as Dean and Sam were; he wondered if they'd met more than just Balthazar or whoever was calling themselves Balthazar.

"Between myself and Gabriel I'm sure we can fine the location of their hideout,"

"You'll need back up Cas!" Dean's objection seemed to take Stiles and Allison by surprise, "What if they whammy you like last time. He'll sure be of use if you've got an angel blade halfway into your gut,"

"We're only looking to identify the location, we can mobilise everyone in the hope to outnumber them," Sam explained, though if he and Dean identified the threat, they’d likely take it out on their own.

"What if one of our pack went with you too?" Stiles asked, "We need to know what's going on,"

"Do you have any powers to move undetected you have not made us aware of?" Castiel asked. Sam heard his brother cover up a snigger behind him as Gabriel whispered how proud his was of Cas.

"I, uh well no,” Stiles stuttered, “But how do we know you're not leading us into a trap if we just rely on you telling us where this place is,"

"You don't appear to be advertising the trust you seek from us," Castiel said plainly.

"Hey!" Stiles objected.

"Stiles, maybe if he's an angel he can call –" Alison started and was soon interrupted by Dean.

"hey, no more dick angels in the fray, we're good thanks," Dean stopped her and nodded to Cas.

"We're just saying…" Allison started but Dean cut her off again.

"No. I know what you think you're saying, and no.” Dean said, “We don't trust angels, We trust Cas. He'll find them and they we'll all go in together, or just me and Sammy will go in and when we're done we're going to send our friend Garth in to see if everything's really kosher with you lot," Knowing Garth they'd make friends within the hour and be planning group trips to the beach.

"Fine, but don't think we won't be keeping tabs on what's going on," Stiles told them.

"You say that like your little surveillance team couldn't be outwitted," Dean drawled as he took a sip of his drink and eyed the pair in front of him with an air of superiority.

"We have scent tracking," Stiles added. 

"She knows it takes more than that," Dean nodded to Allison who was trying very hard to conceal a scowl. "Werewolves are just as fragile as the rest of humanity," Sam tensed at Dean's not so subtle threat to their supposed allies but as the following conversation turned to.

"Show me," Stiles said, his eyes lit up in amusement.

"What?" Sam turned to the kid who kept his eyes on Dean.

"What?" Stiles asked with a shrug.

"Stiles!" Alison elbowed her friend.

"Sure," Dean nodded with a smirk.

"Dean!" Sam elbowed his brother and Dean turned to his brother and raised an eyebrow.

"Sam?" 

"Oh for the love of…" Sam shook his head and ran a hand over his hair.

It seemed Dean could make friends after all since him, Gabriel, Castiel and Stiles left to experiment on one of the wolves. Stiles had gotten a werewolf to agree to be a test subject. Jesus he was underestimating that kid. At the first suggestion of experimenting Gabriel was on his feet and following them, suggesting tips and hints to Dean who alternated between ignoring him and cursing him for not having been told such helpful information earlier. To be honest Sam was glad he wasn't there; werewolves were never the easiest to deal with for him. Alison had stayed but conversation was a little awkward.

"How did you and the pack get such an alliance here anyway?" He asked her in an effort to get conversation over a shared topic.

"We moved around a lot, I guess a lot of hunters do," Sam nodded, he knew how familiar that feeling of misplacement was, Alison continued, "When we got here and I started dating Scott, then my mum was killed, then I tried to kill them all, now we've all kind of found our place,"

"They killed your mum?" Sam asked. Alison kept her eyes on her drink and nodded.

"She tried to kill Scott, Derek was trying to save him, bit my mum in the fight. Hunter's way after that,"

"I'm sorry," 

"She was doing what she thought was right; what she believed in,"

"Even so," He wanted to reach out and offer her some sort of small comfort but he didn’t think it would be appreciated from effectively a stranger.

"I've still got my Dad, we've learnt a lot about each other since," She said with a small smile. 

"So do you and your dad hunt much?" Sam asked, hoping to move the conversation on.

"Only when something threatens the pack and the town. Dads still a weapons trader so it's not like we completely abandoned our heritage,"

"You're proud of your family history?" Sam raised an eyebrow, for someone so involved with a pack of werewolves she did seem proud.

"Now, yeah. We started off protecting people, protecting peace. Yes it got corrupted over the years, but we're back to protecting those who can't protect themselves. The Pack does too,"

"There have been a lot of deaths for a town that's protected like that," She shifted her now empty cup from hand to hand nervously at Sam's words as if weighing up her explanation.

"As I said about the corruption, the Argent name draws attention from people we don't want here, so does the Nemeton to the supernatural; it's a power source that we need to defend. That puts everyone living here in harm's way," She explained.

"Would wards be of any use here?" Sam asked, thinking of a few they’d used in the past.

"We've looked into it but so far everything we try the Nemeton reacts wildly. It can overcome most of them but Stiles has a few scars of trying to wards people away from the area. He was thrown about thirty foot through the woods. He's lucky he can drawn strength from his mate but the whole pack had to help getting him back on his feet for the next week or so. It was like he'd been struck by lightning,"

"Ouch," sam winced at the thought. Both he and Dean had suffered through their fair share of injuries. Struck by lightning wasn’t pretty.

"Yeah, everyone but Lydia has had certain grades drops so far we've been threatened with having to redo years at school. And now some of us are hoping to head off the college soon and _these_ attacks start," She frowned.

"Where are you guys headed then?"

"Oh all over the place, Scott's staying close and the Hales, he never wanted to go too far anyway but with holding the territory he's reluctant to leave just betas protecting it if he goes away for weeks at a time. Stiles is hoping to get into Stanford, me and Lydia are going to NYU, Danny's going to Caltech, Isaac, Boyd and Erica aren't going but Derek's given them road trip money. We joke that he wants to get rid of them but they haven't even decided where they're going to head and he's given them strict orders to phone every day." She giggled as she told the story and Sam smiled along he wondered how he's done on his own paper.

"I've got a friend at home who's going to Stanford, at least she wants to. She's been working at her Uncle's shop for about three years now and she's terrified she won't get in," Sam thought about Abby, he’d missed another morning run. She wouldn’t be happy to have missed him again.

"Huh, well if she does get in I'm sure Stiles would like to go knowing someone," Alison suggested.

"We'll have to wait and see," He looked down at his own empty drink, "Do you want another drink?"

"No, I should be getting back; my dad wanted a full update on the Winchesters. When I first mentioned you he thought you were dead," She said standing and taking her own and Sam's cup to the counter, nodding to the barista who smiled and threw the cups in the trash.

"Well we have a couple of times." He said meeting her stride to hold the door for her, "Heaven, hell and purgatory don't want us. We're stuck here for a little bit longer,"

"Demon deal?" She asked.

"Once, then leviathans, vampires, angels. We think we met God once, but he might have been a psyched out prophet," Sam wondered what had happened to the line of prophets of late. He’d have to drop Kevin a line to check in.

"Wow. Sounds as crazy as our bestiary," She nodded and pointed out her dad waiting inconspicuously by a car in the corner of the lot.

"We'll trade notes when all this is over, yeah?" Sam suggested and she smiled and nodded up at him.

"That might be useful, thanks," She said.

"It was nice to meet you,"

"Same. I hope Stiles doesn't commandeer your friends for too long," She called to him as she crossed the road and headed towards her Dad. 

Sam raised a hand in hello to Chris Argent and thought he received a nod in response, though it must have been the faintest movement possible. Sam turned away and headed down the road towards the motel. As he passed the gates to a park he paused; a run would do him more good than being sat in a cramped smelly motel room.


	17. Chapter 17

Gabriel had been delighted by the 'experiments', especially when Dean had been shown up by the teenager's abilities. Even the werewolf subject's control was to be admired as they were subject to various stains of wolfsbane, silver, talismans and spells. 

Gabriel had always avoided werewolves as a rule; he didn't find them particularly interesting. As Loki he'd spent several decades leading a fearsome alpha pack, but their leader was a fine woman; leading her from her rise to her downfall had been a pleasure and excitement. 

 

However his attention span waned as Dean and the teenagers moved on to arguments of lore and mythology, mostly since Dean distrusted, or worse ignored, any comments on the debate Once again Castiel had left for Heaven. 

Gabriel slipped away in the hopes of finding greater excitement with Sam. The walk across town wouldn't take long.

 

He reached the end of the shopping streets when a familiar cold air surrounded him. He took a couple of steps back and the warmth of the late afternoon returned. He stepped back into the cold air and noticed both the decreasing temperature and increasing smell of sulphur. 

He followed it to the back entrance of a flat above one of the shops he'd just passed. At the top of the stairs he pushed open the already ajar door. The apartment was tatty and evidently unlived in but there were voices from one of the backrooms. Gabriel made to move forwards but found he couldn't move more than four foot from the door he looked up and glowered when he saw sigils similar to the ones Castiel had described earlier, etched into the ceiling tiles. He swore and pushed against the invisible barrier and strained to listen. 

The voices sounded as if they were only in the next room or so. He was thankful he was beyond their senses when a woman in her late thirties walked into the room casting a sensing spell under her breath. She walked straight through Gabriel and carefully checked outside without exposing herself to passers-by's view. 

"The pack must be onto us, I know I felt something, one of them was here," She re-entered the building and studied the sigils above.

"You need to act quickly I need that power. I will not be kept waiting while you dance around a load of teenager's amateur detective skills," The voice sneered.

"They have hunters amongst them," The witch protested she took out her phone and began sending out messages

"Who are merely human…"

"I'll bring up the last sacrifices to tonight," She said stepped back into the adjoining room again but remained in sight of Gabriel through the doorway.

"Then I shall prepare myself for my imminent arising. The entire supernatural world will feel my power resonate in conflict with any who would stand against me," Gabriel had heard some delusional power monologues, demons had a talent for them, what truly put the icing on the cake was the low bow the witch gave, and the muttered "My lord" before the witch left abruptly. 

Where the voice had been coming from in the next room a high pitched whistle and gush of what looked like steam whirled through the building and then disappeared and the building went silent. Gabriel was left trapped and looking for any way out of his predicament.

 

Two hours later Gabriel had well and truly given up. He’s laid down on his back to stare up at the offending symbols and trying to work out who the demon, with dreams of world domination, really was. He'd largely narrowed down the possibilities but having been out of the loop for several decades, let alone paid much attention in the millennia before that. He wasn't exactly being helpful to his brother or Winchester, being stuck here even less so. Hell, even those teenagers were more useful to have around.

He was still trying to figure out the demon's level or name when the door behind him creaked open slowly and from where he lay Gabriel craned his head back to see a long knife tied to a lacrosse stick pushed through the door as high as the ceiling and severed the circle entrapping him. He jumped to his feet when the door swung open further to see Stiles brandishing the stick, and a redhead behind him equally threatening with a bat poised above her head.

Stiles crept forwards and the girl kept at his back pausing to check the symbols above their heads.

"There's no-one here," Stiles called to her, "You want to check out this set up Lyds?"

"There is someone here," Lyds said quietly, and she glanced around the room with a confused frown pulling at her brow. Gabriel gaped at her observation.

"Dead?" Stiles ducked back into the front room to ask.

"I'm not sure. It feels like a ghost but bigger," She walked past Gabriel to look in the back room where Stiles had checked out.

"Multiple sacrifices?" Stiles asked as she pushed past him to the room the demon had occupied. Gabriel reached out to snag the lactose stick Stiles had rested over one shoulder.

"What the...Gabriel?" Stiles asked as he tried to pull his stick from Gabriel’s grasp.

"He's here?" The girl asked as Stiles took out his phone and held it out to Gabriel who took it and quickly flicked onto another screen so he could type before holding it out again.

"Yeah it's him, no cleansing ceremony necessary for the weird floating objects," Stiles grinned, "Hey!" Gabriel grabbed the phone back and called Sam. 

He had to warn them about the imminent sacrifices and typing on this kid's phone wasn't going to get the issue across quickest.

"Hello?"

"Sammy, you gotta listen to me the sacrifices are happening tonight, they might have already happened I've been kind of tied up the past couple of hours.

"Do you know where?"

"No, but it's not the coven's power they're looking to give the whammy to it's a demon, I listened to the whole power trip, the time of darkness is soon upon us speech,"

"Crap. Okay, Is Stiles there?" Sam asked, clearly thinking miles ahead about their course of action.

"Yeah, He's checking out the summoning set for dummies in one of the flats in town,"

"Hand me over and stick with him, you can meet up with us in the woods,"

"Gotcha," Gabriel waved the phone in front of Stiles' face where he and the redhead were taking pictures and taking account of the symbols scattered about the room. 

Barely a minute later he'd hung up, explained to Lydia, the redhead, that the action had kicked off and they headed to a jeep parked two blocks over. Gabriel slid in and listened as Lydia phoned round half a dozen members of this pack before handing the phone to Stiles who recalled Derek as they reached the edge of the preserve.

 

"We're heading to the third point now." Stiles told Derek as he jumped out of the jeep waited a moment with the door open until he felt Gabriel tug on his jacket before shutting the door. Lydia had already heading deeper into the forest; bat in hand, "Isaac should be there, he was following Dean and Castiel. No, no the angel you can see, and the shorter hunter…Yes well they'll be gone when this is over," he sighed. "Yeah, don't die okay," Gabriel heard a grumbled 

" _I'm not going to be the one doing something stupid Stiles,_ " down the phone. 

"I'm serious Hale, if you don't turn up for Sunday lunch this week with my Dad he'll pull you over next time you go out to get milk. …Yeah, see you on the other side," He slipped the phone into his pocket. Lydia had stopped up ahead and was carefully surveying the area.

"He's going to follow you to college," She said as they started off deeper into the forest.

"You don't know that, his territory's here,"

"And Scott is going to be, and you're not. You have got to get it into your head he's not going anywhere that isn't within running distance of you,"

"You make it sound like we're co-dependant," Stiles muttered.

"Not co-dependant, just…" At that moment Gabriel spotted the shimmering line of a tripwire beneath their feet. He grabbed at their jackets and yanked them back. Lydia stumbled and Stiles caught himself on a tree to keep his balance.

"What the?" Gabriel swiped a stick from the ground and gestured to where the line fell. Lydia followed it from tree to tree. At the seventh or eighth tree connected to the tripwire a very disgruntled looking Isaac, the werewolf Gabriel had previously see as the subject of the 'experiment', was hanging by his feet. Gabriel could see tears in his trousers and ugly red burns where the rope had cut into his skin. 

The burns looked poisoned but cleaning them would have to wait since as soon as the boy was cut down he was leading them in the direction he could smell or hear Dean and Castiel's trail; his limp was significant but none of the teenagers mentioned it. 

 

They had been walking for several minutes when Isaac shot Lydia and Stiles a panicked look and all three took off without a word. Gabriel struggled to catch up but when he finally did he saw chaos erupting under the trees. Fighting between the wolves of the pack, and Dean and Castiel ducked and dived from spells as they fought several witches each. The coven was much bigger than they had thought. 

Gabriel looked around for a weapon of his own and grabbed the thickest branch he could spot from the forest floor and rushed forwards.

"Dean duck!" He yelled, swinging the branch straight into the face of the closest assailant.

 


	18. Chapter 18

He grabbed Dean's jacket and yanked him behind a great tree trunk as a shot of light narrowly missed them both.

"Gabriel I swear to God," Dean growled and after a brief glance that passed straight over Gabriel he returned his gaze to the witches

"He's not listening," Gabriel snarked back as he glanced around to where Dean stood staring down at the witch who'd been knocked clean out. Blood trailed from Dean's nose and a dark bruise was forming around a cut to his top lip.

"Watch my back," Dean said as he tried to push himself up to his feet and out into the fray. Gabriel yanked him back out of sight.

"Already on it."

"Gabriel!" He snapped.

"Let the supernatural uglies fight it out," Gabriel said and wondered if his well meaning advice would count for anything. Dean huffed but relented and kept down and out of sight.

"Where's Sam?" Gabriel asked him.

"Back at the motel where we left him," Dean muttered. He was still trying to catch a glimpse of the fight past the undergrowth and the tree that kept them out of sight.

"He said he was coming out here," Gabriel said and Dean scowled at the ground.

"Well I don't bloody know, can't you just ask him already?"

"No I can't," Gabriel muttered.

"Well why not?"Dean snapped and cast his eyes back in Gabriel’s direction.

"I don't want Sammy having to hear my every thought!"

"Can't be much worse than his own," Dean said and leant back against the tree, out of sight and apparently resigned to Gabriel’s plan of letting the others fight the battles for him. 

"You can't imagine," Gabriel said quietly. Dean rolled his eyes and muttered an insult under his breath Gabriel didn't care to listen to. The sounds of movement had died down around them and Gabriel was counting out a precautionary couple of minutes before he was going to check for himself.

"Is that all of them?" He asked making to look for himself but then hesitated as if expecting Gabriel to throw him down on his arse again.

"Probably," Gabriel shrugged. "You do remember what I am don't you?" He stepped forwards to double check their surroundings

"A phenomenal douche,"

"A near all powerful being," Castiel appeared beside Dean, "One you would unwise to insult further,"

"Hey Cas you alright?" His hands shot out to check over Cas' arms and face as the angel nodded reassuringly.

"Sam _is_ in the woods, the witches are blocking my communication with you but not my grace. At least not at this distance, half the pack have also been captured. The witches knew they were coming and intend to use them as the sacrifices. The other half assumed you were abducted also and have gone on to save their friends," Castiel looked out through the forest, presumably towards where the witches were committing their rituals.

"Where?" Dean asked.

"A quarter of a mile north,"

"Can you get us there, and quicker than walking pace?" Dean asked hopefully. "I can get you to the remaining pack members," Castiel nodded and Dean stepped up closer to him.

"Sure. Team work, thanks," Castiel grasped Dean's hand in his own and readied himself to fly.

"Hey! What about me?" Gabriel asked

"I cannot carry what I cannot touch," In a blink the two were gone, Castiel's wings carrying them towards the chaos brewing quarter of a mile away.

"Wow, thanks bro," Gabriel said and he scuffed his foot intot he moss and dirt out of frustration.

 

Gabriel muttered under his breath the whole way. It was getting dark now; the trees more compacted and the ground seemed steeper with every step. Longest walk he'd ever made, besides that one away from Heaven, and the one that he thought would take him to end his brother Lucifer's life. He probably wasn't even going in the right direction. He wondered how he would find Sam when he finally arrived. He walked a little faster.

 

He broke through the trees where at the crest of a hill a group of women were sat on the ground in a circle, hands on the ground in front of them and chanting in mutters. He walked straight past them unconcerned; it was the demon who was giving them their power not the earth beneath their fingers.

Behind them he spotted a small wooden compound more like a shed without a roof, and as he reached it his eyes hastily skirted over several bodies. It took him a moment to check but all were breathing but unconscious, and most were half lying on top of each other. 

A circle of wolfsbane surrounded them but no apparent sigils. He crouched to check each of their breathing and pulses before finally spotting Sam at the back.

He pushed the others off him and sat him up against the wooden panel.

"Sammy. Hey, wake up Sammy," Gabriel shook him slightly and smacked his cheek until he began to come around. He pushed his palm firmly over Sam's mouth to stop him from making any noise to attract attention. His eyes widened as he realized what was going on and pushed Gabriel's hand from his face.

Gabriel put a finger to his own lips to emphasise the need for quiet and then patted Sam's legs to make sure he stayed down. Sam nodded and looked to the people laid around them.

"They're okay," Gabriel assured him. Sam cocked his head to one side and then moved over to try and wake some of them too.

Gabriel looked around to find their surroundings deserted. The witches sat in their circle had gone. There was yet to be any sign of Castiel, Dean or the rest of the pack, all who should have been here already. Behind him he heard the shuffling of movement and a muffled groan of one of the pack. Gabriel continued to scan the tree line around the small clearing.

His attention came back to Sam after a moment whose attempts to rouse his new friends had halted without success and he was stood looking straight up to the sky. Gabriel followed Sam's gaze and cursed under his breath. A circle of witches hovering about the trees. He counted nearly two dozen hanging in the air above them; the longer he looked at them the more he noticed. They were chanting, and once he heard them, it got louder and louder. Several of them clearly had their eyes set on them, or at the very least Sam.

"You feel like running Sammy?" Gabriel asked hasitly as he reached out behind him to find Sam’s hand. Sam’s made no reply and when gabriel caught ahold of his hand his grip was limp. "Huh?" Gabriel looked to him and grabbed his arm attempting to push him to get him to start moving but the guy was heavy as a planet.

 

"You need to get out of here," Gabriel said as he tried to move Sam and bring him out of his frozen state.

"I'm going up there," Sam said dazedly.

"No, you're really not," Gabriel said firmly but his attempts to more the man were useless.

"I'm important," Same said quietly.

"You should still be knocked out. Why didn't I leave you unconscious?" He shook Sam hard but it made no impact. Sam Winchester was entranced by his potential downfall.

 

Above them the chanting reached its crescendo and suddenly the silence was deafening.

"The most powerful sacrifice will now be made, and all others will follow to guide his great power to us," Gabriel abandoned Sam and ran for the higher point of the clearing to try to pinpoint just who thought they were conducting this ritual.

 

"Our great master! Reveal yourself to us!" He zeroed in on a witch stood on the ground some metres away. Whatever spell they were using to hide themselves was just plain irritating; Once he saw them he knew exactly where they were and could hear them as clear as day. It was a shame it didn't work in reverse so that they could see him.

"Hey yeah, I could be a master! Hey look at me, over here!" Gabriel yelled futilely. He was invisible to them, of course they weren't interested.

"You might want to move along little spirit," A deep voice echoed from behind him in the trees and Gabriel looked around curiously for its source.

"Whoa hey, that's more like it. Although lay off on the 'little spirit' thing. Name's not Casper." 

 

His eyes fell on a darkening swirl of dark purple which thickened as it swirled and grew from a basketball hovering above the undergrowth until it covered the treeline for more than twenty metres. In the darkness Gabriel thought he could see it wisp through the trees on either side of him too but that was more than a little disconcerting.

"Wow, okay. Not the demon creep-master I was expecting but you'll do for getting the hell out of where you don't belong,"

From behind him the speech master witch strode forwards, straight past Gabriel until she was stood directly before the unfurling darkened cloud. She looked as transfixed by the entity as Sam had by the hovering hooligans. Their power must be connected by this thing in front of him.

"What do you hope to do little ghost? Push a little cold air in my direction? I am almighty you can do nothing to me," Gabriel had witnesses scarier things in exxistance than dark menacing clouds.

"I am the trickster Loki, I am the archangel Gabriel. You better listen hard mate because you are sure as hell not getting that human," He pointed off behind him to where Sam still stood transfixed with the sight above him. A deep gurgle that could have been amusement rumbled out of the shadows.

"I think you have no power to back up your little claims. Go back to your swamp or alleyway little ghoul. You wouldn't want to cease to exist just yet I think, if you are still fighting for this humanity," The hanging darkness shot forwards straight through Gabriel, or around him, he wasn't sure which, “That human’s power is mine,”

He turned in time to see it circling around Sam and the dark rumble shook through the air again. Gabriel ran desperately as fast as he could reaching for Sam just hoping that the contact would pull him out of the daze. Gabriel was thrown backwards the second his hand touched Sam's arm.

"I am as old as time itself. You cannot stop me from claiming what is mine,"

"No. Freaking. Way," Gabriel said pushing himself up to his feet and taking determined steps forwards again. The darkness twisted and crept as if measuring Gabriel as a threat.

 

The clouded beast in front of him curdled and darkened further. It was like a void hanging in the air before him. He could see into the very centre of it and it felt very much as if it were inclining its head and surveying Gabriel for all his small vessel's image stood for.

"You won't touch me and I will take this human you protect so weakly. Whatever power he has _will_ be mine,"

"Now or never I guess," He muttered and reached out with everything he could to Sam's mind. The dark mist was swirling tightly and into sharp cones which flicked at his sides. Most passed straight through him apart from one which cut through his clothes and skin like it were an angel blade and he were merely mortal. He hissed and twisted away. 

The creature hissed in return and suddenly all the blades were cutting at him on all sides. He steeled himself against the pain and stared straight ahead at Sam. Gabriel willed with all his might that he could make a connection between. That it wouldn't take Sam's initiative because while he was brainwashed like this it wasn't going to happen without a conscious effort. 

Gabriel fell to his knees as a blade cut at the back of his thigh.

"What a game this is," The voice rumbled around them, "But I'm getting bored,"

 

A scream ripped from Gabriel's throat as the sharpest of the blades struck him through his chest. He hung there a moment. Surprise and desperation in disbelief at the quickness of the motion and then the weapon became a dark wisp again and the ground greeted him hard. 

So this was as close to human as he was going to get this time round. He'd done a crap job. Again. He tried to concentrate on anything. The grass. The darkness still swirling about above him. Sam. The effort to stay alive was excruciating.

There were screams distantly and a roar. Several roars of some very protective werewolves. He wondered what had taken them so long to get their act together.

Maybe now someone else could save the day, he thought. He had no more effort to give and he lay back against the cool damp ground. He was just about to let go when he found he was staring up at Sam. Sam Winchester's perfect _desperate_ eyes that looked at him as if he meant something again. 

Sam who looked to be covered in blood but as Gabriel tried to reach out to him he couldn't touch it. Sam who looked to be touching Gabriel's face and Gabriel couldn’t feel him.

 

"Gabe? Gabriel!" He heard Sam's voice getting fainter. It was getting cold here in this form, chill and dark; but maybe this darkness what something he could get used to. It seemed familiar anyway.


	19. Chapter 19

The darkness didn’t last and an unbearable brightness grew around him as he lay on the cold floor. Time had passed again without him being alive to witness it. Gabriel groaned and forced his eyes open against the bright white light that flooded his vision.

“Still not dead huh?” Gabriel said to herself, “Thanks Dad,”

“You’re welcome,”

“Oh crap,” Gabriel sprung to his feet and realised his limbs were not those of his human vessel. His wings stretched out behind and around him.. As he turned his head, four heads and eight eyes took in his surroundings. 

“Uh Dad, you there?” Gabriel asked and he reached out his consciousness to try and find the source.

“I am,” The voice seemed to echo around the bright empty space. 

“Are you, uh, disappointed?” Gabriel asked quietly. His father would hear him regardless.

“I didn’t make you or your brothers with expectations in mind,”

“My sisters might take offense at that,”

“You always were facetious,” The voice muttered and Gabriel could help but laugh.

“See, you did have expectations,” He said.

“Would you like to have this conversation through your vessel’s facade?” His father asked and Gabriel frowned and his light shrank in suspicion of his father’s motives.

“Why?”

“You’re very easy to read in this form,” He father said softly.

“Am not,” Gabriel; tried to mute his light but it had been a long time since he’d had such complete control of his limbs and aura. It strained and burst out past his wings brighter still.

“Gabriel,”

“Yeah yeah I know. I’ve grown up y’know, since I was last up here,” Gabriel muttered “Since you last saw me,” He added.

“I know,” He father’s voice was steady.

“Of course you know, that’s your whole thing,” Gabriel’s wings crested behind him defiantly.

Gabriel’s perceptions changed, colours became more muted and his wings vanished though he could still feel their presence. He stretched them out to their full width and felt them shiver and the feathers ripple and pull at his skin from their disuse.

“Nothing that’s happened to you has been to punish you Gabriel,” Gabriel turned to see a very average looking human. Short brown hair, mousey expression but knowing eyes. His father had made his favourite species in his own image after all. Though angels would all deny it entirely it hurt to know their father hadn’t thought their existence enough. After all it was easier to love something you shared obvious traits with, even if they were only physical.

Behind his father stood an old oak tree and acres of wildflowers stretched out around it, a hundred bright colours blowing in a light breeze. 

“This where you ran off to?” Gabriel asked as he walked towards his father.

“No. This is where I thought you might feel more comfortable,” His father said and glanced to each side where wildflowers reached the height of his waist.

“Where are we?” He asked 

“You don’t recognise your own piece of Eden?” His dad said and Gabriel froze. His searched his father’’s eyes for something resembling a joke and found none. This. This was his.

“That’s not possible,”

“Gabriel,” His father said fondly and Gabriel’s eyes darted around the vision before him. 

“Michael said he’d destroyed it, he promised me there was nothing left but ash and rock,” Gabriel said, his voice as weak as his belief in what he was seeing.

“It wasn’t his to destroy,” His dad said solemnly. Gabriel took several steps forward, past his father.

“Thanks,” Gabriel said quietly though he couldn’t look up to show his gratitude without tears growing at the corner of his eyes. He crossed through the tall wildflowers to beside the large oak. A long time ago a bolt of energy had cracked the gnarled trunk open and as Gabriel traced the crack with his fingers they came away dripping in a golden sweet tar. He looked up further to see a bee colony nesting in its upper branches, their nectar had dripped down the length of the tree and attracted yet more insects and small colourful birds.

“Why’d you throw me back to the Winchesters, zapped powers and all? They looked like they had a pretty cushy happily ever after set up before you threw me back into the mix,” Gabriel said lightly, attempting to change the subject from this bright meadow and his emotional reaction.

“It was only ever going to be a temporary situation for you,” His father nodded though he wore a pinched expression, “I hoped you’d all benefit from it,”

“How?” Gabriel asked. He leant back against his old oak tree and sank down to the floor, his knees bent.

“I gave you a chance to listen and Castiel a chance to be heard. Dean Winchester could talk and receive advice without seeing judgement on the face of his confidant, and you could be reminded of why both you and Castiel chose humanity despite all it’s faults,” His father circled the edge of the wildflowers beneath the tree and ran his fingers through their leaves as he spoke. “Samuel Winchester had the chance to remember how to feel,” His father shut his eyes and shook his head, “Admittedly I didn’t expect you you to exploit your situation the way you did,”

“Exploit!” Gabriel interrupted loudly, “I didn’t exploit anyone, I was barely alive thanks to your interventions. You used me! Used me to repair whatever part of the Winchester’s lives you thought needed a band-aid!”

“A poor choice of words perhaps,” His father cast a dubious glance down to him, “I’m not certain but I think you took more from the experience than I predicted,” 

“Then you’re over estimating,” Gabriel muttered, “Cause I didn’t learn anything,”

“I love you Gabriel, and I’ve felt you hurting for a very long time,” 

“I was dead for a long time,” He snapped. He was met by a despairing look, but one tinged with guilt.

“You were dead for merely a blink of your existence,” God said.

“Still hurt,” Gabriel grumbled, “Bet I missed some good stuff too,”. In his periphery Gabriel saw his father circled back to his side and sat down beside him.

“What would you have me do?” His father asked after some minutes of quiet had stretched between them. There was the twitter of birds in the trees and the faint buzz of insects above them.

“All wise, all knowing, all seeing father is asking me what I want him to do,” Gabriel said and he rolled his eyes, “Do I get one wish or three?” He asked sarcastically and scowled down at his feet as he rested his chin on his knees. “Wait don’t you already know what i’m going to ask for and how it’ll work out anyway,” He asked and glanced sideways to his father.

“Pretty much,” His father shrugged and caught Gabriel’s eye, “That doesn’t discount your choice,”

“Do you get what you want?” Gabriel asked shrewdly and his father sighed and averted his gaze to the grass at their feet.

“You end up happy, if that helps,”

“End up, you mean there’s a bit in the middle where i’m not,” Gabriel scowled.

“I’m told no-one should have too much of a good thing,”

“Whoever told you that was a pillock,” Gabriel muttered.

“That’s very possible,” His father said with a chuckle. Gabriel found himself smirking at having amused his father. He dropped his head to the side onto his father’s shoulder and shut his eyes. “You deserve to be happy Gabriel,”

“Sure, whatever. Do that then,” He waved his hand dismissively. “Humanity’s got more problems than I have,”

“And yet it’d be wrong of me to interfere so much as to fix them all,” Gabriel felt his father’s hand settle on his knee “I’ve let you down personally, I’m sorry for that,”

“Forgive and forget yeah? That’s what you’re all about,”

They sat like that for what could have been a minute, an hour, or an age. The faint sounds of creatures and a lightly wind whistled through the leaves and plants around them gave Gabriel no measure of time he cared to count. It seemed all too soon that his father moved beside him and jostled Gabriel.

“Time to go back Gabriel,” God told him.

“Earth?”

“Yes,” His answer was solemn and Gabriel wondered if this was the start of the interim where he wasn’t happy. 

“Will I be stuck down there?” He asked, “Kicked out of heaven for good?”

“No, of course not,” He father shook his head and reached out and cupped his hand around Gabriel’s arm.

“Are you going away again?” Gabriel asked.

“I’ll be around,”He father assured him and Gabriel dove forwards and wrapped his arms around his father’s shoulders. He held on tightly and buried his head in the crook of his father’s neck.

“Okay, okay okay,” He muttered as he pulled away, “Snap your fingers or whatever, send me-,” The view shifted around him and the meadow was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

Sam had spent most of his day in the office despite having completed all of his work. He clicked aimlessly through academic articles and local news stories his mind both blank and racing if he dared to let it.

He was just about to make himself more coffee when he realised Dean and Cas were having a heart to heart in the kitchen. Tensions had been high and he daren’t leave his desk and startle them. Everyone in the house had been on edge for days since they got back and things between his brother and Cas were finally coming to a head.

“Don’t think we’re ignoring this,” He heard Dean start and Sam guessed he’d just followed Cas into the far end of the kitchen, “You said you knew how to break the bond,” Sam stopped what he was doing and held his breath. 

“Of course,-”

“Now wait a minute,”

“I’ll collect the ingredients promptly if that’s what you want,” Cas said solemnly and Sam held his breath and inwardly cringed. 

“I didn’t mean I wanted to use it,” Dean said, his voice desperate, “Cas, don’t shut me out again.”

“I didn’t give you a choice. That was wrong of me,” Cas said 

“Probably yeah,”

“It would not take you long to adapt to being without the bond again,”

“I don’t want to adapt!” Dean yelled and Sam heard something land hard against the counter “Oh shit, you want to get rid of the bond,” Dean said, his voice strained. “Listen Cas I know angel bonds are sacred and shit but if you don’t want this-,”

“That’s not it,” Cas said quietly.

“Open up Cas. Let me in,” Dean whispered and Sam only just caught the plea from the next room.

“I’m not sure I can,” Cas replied “I’m not sure how you’ll react,” Sam leant his head against the palm of his hand and scribbled his pencil over the paper beside him. He knew how his brother would react. He’d grasp at straws until they were crushed in his hands. It was a family trait.

“Still here aren’t I?” Dean said

“Dean,” Cas said. Sam had never heard anyone say his brother’s name like Cas did; with so much emotion in the one syllable.

“Oh.” Dean gasped and Sam glanced up towards the doorway, “You feel all that,”

“You wanted to know,” Cas said 

“Wait stay. I mean,” Dean started and then stopped. “I love you Cas,” Dean said softly. Sam smiled down at his laptop.

 

“Oh wow, Get in there little bro!” Sam froze, “Yeah, no my bad,”

“Gabriel!” Dean’s irritated growl seemed to jolt Sam into movement. His mind wasn’t playing tricks on him.

“Hey,” Gabriel said, “Y’know what, I’ll come back later, when you’re not, y’know, about to get funky with-,” Sam rounded the corner of the kitchen door and Gabriel’s words fell silent. “ _Heya Sammy,”_ Gabriel’s lips never moved but Sam heard the quiet words clearly in his mind.

“You’re back,” Sam said. He barely heard his own voice aloud.

“Still not dead,” Gabriel said and shrugged, “Figured I’d stop by,”

“You’re restored?” Castiel asked and when Sam finally looked to where Castiel and Dean stood he could see Dean crowded into the corner of the counters.

“Yeah, top form,” Gabriel said with a grin. He snapped his fingers and confetti erupted overhead. “Dad says hi,”

“He’s back?” Cas asked

“Only temporarily,” Gabriel said and his eyes darted briefly to Castiel and he smiled, “To teach me a lesson in appreciating what I’ve got,” 

“Good,” Dean said, “Great you’re back to being an asshole. Haven’t we earned a break from you?”

“Huh, thanks for the welcome,” Gabriel nodded and glanced apprehensively between them. “I guess i’ll see you around,”

“Wait!” Three pairs of eyes turned on Sam as his yell burst from him. “You promised me the Bahamas,” He said.

“Oh yeah, and I promised you two a romantic trip to Alaska didn’t I?” He turned an evil grin on Dean and Castiel and the pair immediately vanished. “You know it’s the middle of the night over there now,” Gabriel said cautiously.

“I don’t care,” Sam said. He stepped forwards and the world shifted around him. 

Gabriel stood beneath a street light and foreign birds sounded through the trees that lined the beach side road he was now on. There were faint yells from a group down on the beach surrounding a bonfire.

“Doesn’t make much difference where we are,” Sam muttered.

“Y’know I take offense at that,” Gabriel said. Sam closed the gap between them and pulled Gabriel up as he bent down and Kissed him hard. Gabriel pulled away after a moment and Sam couldn’t bear to open his eyes, “Or maybe I don’t,” Gabriel said.

“I could still feel you. I thought I was going mad,” Sam admitted. He could feel Gabriel’s warmth around him and the pressure of his hands wrapped up around him

“You’ve still got my grace in you Sammy,” Gabriel said and what felt like a wave pushed through him. His eyes shot open at the sensation and Gabriel was staring up at him “Though it feels like you’ve been using it,”

“I haven’t I swear,” Sam said, he shook his head as he denied Gabriel’s accusation, “I still don’t know how,”

“What, no breakfast in bed?” Gabriel suggested and the world shifted around them again and Sam saw they were in a low lit bedroom, “A sweet soft bed companion? No favourite songs on the radio all day?” Gabriel asked and quiet exotic song began to play. 

“No. Good things have happened but,-” Sam shrugged. 

“Like what?” Gabriel asked as he hands slipped beneath Sam’s shirt and traced his waistband.

“The Nematon didn’t reject the wards we put on it to stop other creatures being drawn to the area,” Sam said with a light shrug, “And the trip back took an hour less than we thought. My favourite songs were playing no matter the station Dean set the radio to. Abby got into Stanford and got a full ride on scholarships,”

“Well I’m not saying good things _don’t_ happen to you Sammy but…”Gabriel raised one brow and cocked his head on one side.

“No, no I see your point,” Sam said. “I did all that?”

“At the very least you could’ve,” Gabriel said.

“What else could I do?” Sam asked

“I’m trying to do something here Sammy. And you want to to turn it into a lesson,” Gabriel muttered as he shook his head and reached a hand up through Sam’s hair. “I’m not opposed... but y’know. Different kind of learning experience,” Sam felt a tingle rush up his spine and down his arms.

“You’re smart Gabriel. Is there not the possibility of both,” Sam said as he pressed another kiss to Gabriel’s temple.

“Is that a challenge?” Gabriel asked. 

“I dare you Gabriel,” Sam whispered with a smirk.

“Oh Sammy,” Gabriel crooned, “You’re on,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but an epilogue is to follow x


End file.
